Super Mario Brothers And The Peachy Puppet
by Tiger Of Darkness
Summary: After that intense battle against Tabuu long ago, Mario and his team have developed something they believe will help and are hosting a big event in the Mushroom Kingdom to show it to everyone. However, Tabuu has sent his most crafty follower to stalk them from the shadows, waiting for his moment to strike. Also, season 2 finale!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: It Begins**

(Princess Peach's castle)

It was after midnight and most of the Mushroom Kingdom was in bed, eagerly awaiting the special event that will occur in the morning. However, over at Princess Peach's castle, a strange figure was moving around in the darkness, but if anyone saw this creeper, they'd see a very wide grin on this guy's face. This mysterious man crept into the castle, slipped passed the guards like a shadow, and entered Princess Peach's bedroom. Princess Peach was still sound asleep, but the mysterious figure was standing right next to her bed as he put something on her pillow.

Mysterious figure- Sleep well, Princess Peach! Because tomorrow, you and the Mario Brothers will be in for one hell of a surprise! Hahahaha! I have furry! Hahahahaha!

(The next morning in Toad Town)

Balloons and fireworks were in the sky as everyone in Toad Town was gathered around in front of Princess Peach's castle. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Ash, Sonic, Ty, Pit, and Shantae were about to reveal their big secret to the public at the conclusion of this special event. However, there were more than just citizens from the Mushroom Kingdom attending this event. Mario had giving the members of his team permission to invite a few of their friends to attend.

Mario- I honestly never thought this weekend would come. Finally…after six long months…we finally got it ready. With Smash City finally ready, Tabuu will never pull another surprise attack again. Ty, all the technicians you've hired will get the finishing touches finished on schedule?

Ty- I've got Julius, Tails, Clemont, Professor E. Gadd, Mimic, and the 50 other technicians to finished everything an hour ago, mate. I was even in Smash City to help with some of the work.

Sonic- That's good. I think I'd like to go pick up Tails so we can enjoy ourselves before the big show.

Mario- Sure thing, Sonic. We've got a few hours before the unveiling, but I don't want anyone of us to let their guard down.

Luigi- Why not, Mario?

Mario- Do I really need to explain some of the crazy shit that has happened over the years when we've occasionally dropped out guard?! Bowser, Eggaman, Risky Boots, Boss Cass, Ganondorf…

Link- Actually, Ganondorf is currently on the respirator and will be for some time after what Ash did to him.

Ash- Yeah. Ganondorf kept insulting me, claiming I was the weakest member of the team and be nothing without my Poke'mon. But then I proved him wrong by picking up Link's Master Sword and nearly cut him in half. So, Link is right. Ganondorf will be in no shape to crash this party.

Mario- That is good I guess. At least Ganondorf won't interfere. Still, there are the foes I've mentioned before…not to mention Tabuu could also try and pull something. Like when we dropped our guard during the Kalos League. Tabuu will most likely try and pull something since this will risk ruining his chances of defeating us.

Kirby- Ok, we'll be on our toes.

Just then, Ash looked at the crowd and saw two people who he recognized. One was a man with shot dark spiky hair and the other was a girl about the same age as Ash with short red hair with one side in a ponytail.

Ash- Brock! Misty! Over here!

After Ash called out to his two friends, they saw Ash and approached him.

Brock- Hey Ash. Long time no see.

Misty- I must admit, I would've never expected the same cocky kid I met on the road to Viridian City would actually be saving the world from an unspeakable horror like Tabuu.

Ash- I'll take that as a complement, Misty.

Pikachu- Pikachu!

Donkey Kong- And from what Link told us, you actually picked up the Master Sword against Ganondorf.

Pit- Wow! That's no small feat!

Misty- How is picking up a sword so special?

Ash- The Master Sword is enchanted, but it's more complicated than that. But we can talk about it later, because I'm we still have several more guests to greet for coming. Did any of my other friends I invited arrive?

Brock- I saw May and Max at the food court you've set up for this event.

Misty- And I saw Iris and Cilan at the entrance before I arrived in Toad Town.

Ash- Now there's just one more person I invited who hasn't shown up yet.

Pit- And who might that be?

Before Pit even knew it, he felt someone jump on his back and wrap their arms around him.

Dawn- Pit! It's so good to see you again! Did you miss me my handsome little angel?

Piplup- Pip Piplup!

Pit (mouthed to Ash)- You invited her?!

Ash gave Pit a nervous grin.

Yoshi- Wow. She really like Pit.

Ash- Pit rescued Dawn from falling off a cliff and she's had a crush on him ever since.

Sonic- I know how that feels, Pit. I feel for yah. Good luck though!

Pit glared at Sonic for a moment.

Pit (in a sarcastic tone)- Gee, thanks!

Then Dawn began to drag Pit away from Peach's Castle and into the crowd.

Dawn- It's been so long since we last saw each other, but we can catch up as we enjoy all the fun you, Ash, and the rest of the Mario Brothers' Team have set up today.

As Dawn was dragging Pit passed where Palutena and Viridi were, Pit pulls out a picket sign that read "HELP!"

Palutena- Hmm. I don't know. What do you think, Viridi? Should we help him?

Viridi- HAHA! Of course not! I'm enjoying this too much! Pit being smothered by a human female with a crush on him!

Palutena- To be honest Viridi, I'm a little surprised you decided to come to the Mushroom Kingdom today since you hate most humans.

Viridi- I still do, but I was a little worried about Kirby. I know we said him, Pit, Meta Knight, and Dark Pit can leave from bedrest, but I just want to make sure Kirby really is 100% better. But I will admit, seeing that female Poke'mon Trainer make Pit cringe like that makes tolerating these humans worth it! I'll also admit, I've taken some interest in some of these other members. Link is so handsome and he has been chosen by Hylia's magic sword. That Poke'mon Trainer, Ash, really does value the safety of his Poke'mon over his own and I can admire that. Yoshi is a strange one. I mean, Yoshi lays eggs, but he's actually male? The Mario Brothers are also impressive since their hero status has been legendary even before Tabuu returned. And Sonic…he actually looks like the same god who taught you, me, and Hylia how to use our powers when we were still teenagers. You know, the same white hedgehog god that was framed for treason 1,000 years ago.

Palutena- You're right, he does have a face that resembles our old teacher. Guess that's why Sonic can use the Chaos Emeralds our teacher created to transform.

Viridi- Seriously?! Sonic can absorb the Chaos Emerald's power?! Now that does make me wonder a few things!

(Back over in front of Peach's castle)

Sonic- Well, I better go get Tails. He probably wants to join the party like everyone else.

Ty- I better go too. Gotta pay Tails and everyone else I've hired who's working down there for all their work anyway.

Sonic and Ty began walking towards the castle.

Shantae- Tell Uncle Mimic to meet up with me, Sky, Bolo, and Rottytops while you're there, please!

Yoshi- Yoshi feeling hungry. Yoshi go to food court now!

Yoshi rushed off towards Toad Town.

Luigi- Uh…does Yoshi have any money for the food court?

Ash- Don't worry, Luigi. I'm going to head there too to look for May and Max. I'll spot Yoshi if he eats something without paying. Misty, Brock, you coming with me?

Brock- Sure Ash.

Misty- Lead on, oh great Poke'mon Trainer of the Mario Brothers!

Ash- Very funny, Misty.

Link- I'll go with you. Got nothing better to do anyway.

Shortly after Ash, Link, Misty, and Brock followed Yoshi to the food court, Princess Peach walked out of the castle.

Mario- Princess! Glad you can make it!

Then Luigi noticed Princess Peach rubbing the back of her head.

Luigi- Princess Peach, is something wrong?

Princess Peach- I don't know why, but my head has been itching all day.

Shantae- Maybe I can fix that with one of my spells.

Princess Peach- I'm sure it will pass, but I might take up that offer if it doesn't go away soon.

(Toad Town)

Over on the rooftops of one of the tall skyscrapers in Toad Town, the mysterious figure from before arrived at the top and pulled out a small video phone. He put the video phone on the ground in front of him and turned it on. The video screen showed static for a few seconds, but then Tabuu eventually appeared on screen.

Tabuu- I take it you've succeeded in setting it all up like I asked…Fawful…

Then the mysterious figure stepped out of the shadows and revealed that it was Fawful who Tabuu was speaking too, former Beanbean scientist, former assistant of the dark witch Cackletta, and well-known trickster. After Fawful stepped into the light, Fawful's theme played in the background.

Fawful- Yes, Master Tabuu! Fawful has delivered the Mind Control Seed as instructed. However, Master Tabuu didn't tell Fawful that there would be this big of a crowd.

Tabuu- What?! I thought you'd be twice as good as I required for this job.

Fawful- Fawful is flattered. And Fawful is better than required. But Fawful would've appreciated if Master Tabuu had told Fawful so Fawful would know to take more care.

Tabuu- Don't sweat it, Fawful. You didn't need to know at first, because we're just setting the stage. Now comes the next step. You've put the Mind Control Seed inside a certain pretty woman who Mario or anyone would've never expect to be used against them. With the Mind Control Seed in place, all we have to do is wait for the perfect moment to strike.

Fawful- Master Tabuu picked one inconvenient time to carry out big plan.

Tabuu- Oh no, Fawful. I actually picked this day because of this event.

Fawful- Fawful confused. Fawful thought Master Tabuu want revenge on Mario Brothers and friends.

Tabuu- I do, but that is not what we're after today. Our primary objective is to sabotage this event. You see, Fawful, ever since battle in Grand Metropolis, Mario asked the Star Spirits to create an entirely new dimension they call Smash City, their base of operation and their easy way to get in contact with each other if one needs help. It wouldn't be that much of a real threat, but I can't affect it in any way, can't open portals to Smash City, and I can't see what's going on in Smash City. In other words, it's like a Tabuu-free zone. But most importantly, Ty's computer is in his laboratory in Smash City. That computer has recently installed a new radar software that can detect anything using my power appearing outside of Subspace. So if I don't take advantage of this opportunity, I'll risk permanently losing the element of surprise! Because that radar will instantly detect when me or any of my followers, including you, will appear in their world!

Fawful- Fawful understand now. That's why Master Tabuu asked Fawful to do this job.

Tabuu- Correct. I needed someone crafty as you so they can not only place the Mind Control Seed into someone undetected, but can also sneak around in such a huge crowd like this and still remain unseen. Those dumbasses will be unveiling Smash City to the public today, meaning this could be our only change to destroy Smash City. What I need you to do next is keep an eye on our puppet. Don't let her out of your sights until I give you the signal. Don't worry, the Mind Control Seed will take care of the rest of the job. However, equally as important, you must make sure no one knows you're there! No one must know until it's too late or we'll risk failing this operation. Even I was defeated by the entire Super Mario Brothers' Team…both the modern and the original…

Fawful- Fear not, Master Tabuu! Gawhahaha! Fawful has everything under control. I have furry!

Tabuu hangs up the video phone and the screen goes dark. Fawful puts the video phone back in his red cap and proceeds to follow Tabuu's orders.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Plans Carried Out**

(At the food court in Toad Town)

A part of Toad Town near Princess Peach's castle was converted into a food court like a line of street venders. Outside tables were set up along with umbrellas to add some shade. Sitting at one of these tables were Jessie, James, and Meowth only they were in disguise. Jessie and James were dressed like ordinary civilians from outside the Mushroom Kingdom, but Meowth was dressed like a Toad.

James- So this is the Mushroom Kingdom. Wow! When the twerp and the swordsman said they were planning a big event, they weren't kidding.

Meowth- I really don't want to talk about that elf with magic sword right now! Especially after that nasty trick he played on us!

Jessie- Well I wouldn't mind spending some alone time with that handsome man. I can just imagine it, gazing at his dreamy face under a clear moonlit sky…

James- Jessie, I know he's handsome, but we're on a mission.

Meowth- You're starting to act like the twerp who has a crush on the angel.

Then Meowth points at Pit struggling to get out of Dawn's hug in the distance.

James- Whatever the twerp and the Mario's a planning to present today, they believe it will bring down a god like Tabuu.

Jessie- And if it can defeat Tabuu, we need to claim it for Team Rocket!

Meowth- The boss can even use it to make Tabuu work for us! And snag Pikachu in the process!

Little did Team Rocket know, Fawful was spying on them from behind a building corner. He also was talking to Tabuu through a pair of headphones.

Fawful- Damn, these three are even nuttier than Fawful!

Tabuu- Oh yes. Those three jokers, Jessie, James, and Meowth. Don't worry about them, Fawful. Those retards are about as useless as a used diaper. They shouldn't be of any threat to you or anyone really. Just remember your mission, Fawful.

Fawful- I have furry! Oh! Someone coming! Fawful must leave before they notice Fawful!

Then Fawful quickly vanished behind the building corner he was hiding behind.

Meowth- I still don't like dressing up as one of these mushroom head while you guys get normal disguises. But I gotta say, the Princess is a real looker.

Jessie- Her looks are nothing compared to mine! I should be the one in that castle ruling this kingdom.

Meowth- If you were the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, I'll bet Bowser wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot pole.

Then a long tongue wrapped itself around the food on Jessie's plate and pulled the food away.

Jessie- Hey!

Then they saw that is was Yoshi who ate their food.

Jessie- Hey you green gluttonous dino! That was mine!

Yoshi tried to wrap his tongue around more of their food, but then Link and Ash were able to grab Yoshi.

Link- Yoshi! What do you think you're doing?

Ash- That's not your food!

Yoshi- But Yoshi hungry! It so good!

Then Brock and Misty caught up to them to see Link and Ash holding down Yoshi.

Brock- And to think, Yoshi is part of the Super Mario Brothers' Team just like Ash and Link are.

Misty- Well, he is cute, but Yoshi does have an eating problem.

After Link and Ash let go of Yoshi, Link quickly pulled out a purple rupee (worth 50 rupees in Zelda games) and put it on Team Rocket's table.

Link- This should cover the cost of the food Yoshi ate and then some.

Jessie- I wouldn't mind you treating me to dinner, handsome!

Link put his hand over his face.

Link (sarcastic tone)- Great, another groupie. Like I don't have enough of those.

Then Rotom'dex appeared behind Ash.

Rotom'dex- Another? What do you mean by that?

Link- There are a few ladies back in Hyrule who seem to have a thing for me. Saria from Kokiri Village, Malon from Lon Lon Ranch, and Princess Ruto of the Zora Domain just to name a few. It gets annoying really.

Brock- Lucky you. What I wouldn't give for the ladies to come flying to me.

Misty- I can imagine with your handsome face, Link. If only Brock can control himself.

Suddenly, Link took a closer look at Jessie, James, and Meowth.

Link- Hang on! You three look familiar. Aren't you…

Before Link could finish that, Ash noticed that Yoshi was gone and was trying to eat a cinnamon bun from two of Ash's friends, May and Max.

May- Let go! That's mine!

Link- God damn it, Yoshi! Not again!

Ash- We need to put Yoshi on a leash!

After Link, Ash, Pikachu, Rotom'dex, Brock, and Misty rushed after Yoshi, Team Rocket took a sigh of relief.

James- That was close!

Meowth- Yeah! Link almost saw through our disguise! He's definitely sharper than the twerp is, I'll give him that much.

Jessie- And he left us a beautiful gem!

Jessie picked up the purple rupee and held it close to her.

James- Back to why we're here. This secret of their must currently be inside that large castle.

Jessie- So we get inside the castle and find where they're keeping their secret weapon.

Meowth- Then we claim it for the boss!

(Inside Peach's castle)

Sonic and Tails were coming out of the basement and entering the main foyer of the castle.

Tails- Thanks for coming to pick me up, Sonic.

Sonic- No problem, Tails. Wouldn't want you to miss out on all the fun before our big presentation tonight.

Tails- It was a real treat working on it too. I can see why you and the rest of the team want to keep it a surprise.

Then Sonic and Tails saw three people dressed like maintenance workers enter through the front door.

Tails- Hey look! It's those Team Rocket freaks you and Ash have mentioned.

Sonic- They must've overheard Link and Ash talking about it during their recent adventure together.

Tails- Shale we kick their asses?

Sonic- They're not really worth it. Besides…I have a better idea…

The disguised Team Rocket walked in and up to Sonic and Tails.

Sonic- Please state your business. This is a restricted area.

James- We're maintenance workers and we've recently been hired to help test the system.

Meowth- The Tasmanian Tiger that called us said it was really important that arrive post haste.

Tails pulls out a clipboard and checks it.

Tails- Let's see here. Oh, here it is. Yes, there is something that needs testing.

Sonic rushes to one door on one end of the foyer and opens it.

Sonic- If you would be so kind. Right this way.

Jessie- Why thank you, kind hedgehog.

Jessie, James, and Meowth snickered a bit without realizing on what they were walking into and thinking that Sonic and Tails were falling for their disguise. As soon as they entered the room, Sonic and Tails closed and locked the door. Then Tails entered a code on a keypad next to the door. Inside the room was nothing but four white walls.

Meowth- Hey! What kind of joke is this?! This room is empty!

Jessie- And the blue hedgehog locked the door!

James- Guys, why is the ceiling opening up?

(Outside Peach's Castle)

Suddenly, a cannon appeared out of the roof of the castle.

Computer voice- Evacuation system has been activated. Countdown…3…2…1… **LAUNCH!**

Then the cannon fired and Team Rocket was launched into the sky from it.

(Back inside Peach's Castle)

Sonic and Tails looked inside the room and found three pairs of underwear sitting on the floor and smoke was coming from them.

Sonic- Told you there was no need to beat them up. They didn't pose a real threat and it's much more fun this way.

Tails- But why are there three pairs of underwear? That Meowth is a Poke'mon and I don't think Poke'mon where clothes.

Sonic- I don't think it's worth worrying about.

Then Mario, Donkey Kong, and Ty rushed in.

Mario- What the hell was that?!

Donkey Kong- Sounded like a cannon just fired.

Ty- Actually, that's the new evacuation system I installed in the castle in case Bowser attacked when none of us are around to protect her.

Sonic- Tails and I found someone to test the system and turns out it works just fine.

Ty pulls out a clipboard and writes something down on it.

Ty- Well, I guess I can check that off me list, mate. It's good to know it works.

Donkey Kong- But they seem to have left their underwear behind. That's a little gross.

(At the food court in Toad Town)

Link, Ash, Pit, Yoshi, Pikachu, and Rotom'dex were standing just outside the food court Ash's friends, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Cilan, Iris, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie were also there and most of them were mad at Yoshi. Dawn on the other hand still had her arms wrapped around Pit, much to Pit's dismay.

Iris- And I thought Ash was such a kid! But this dinosaur takes the cake!

Cilan- Almost literally.

May- That gluttonous yet adorable dinosaur needs a muzzle!

Max- Even May's Munchlax is better mannered than Yoshi.

Link- I did pay you all for all the food Yoshi ate.

Pit- Can't we…(struggles)…let bygones be forgot…(struggles)…

Bonnie- Yoshi's not so bad. He even saved me back during the Kalos League when Squishy was being controlled.

Ash- At least Kirby isn't causing this problem as well with his big apatite.

Serena- Bonnie is right. Besides, we're here because Ash invited us for the grand unveiling of the Mario Brothers' Team secret weapon against Tabuu.

Clemont- She is right. And I must say, Ash, I am impressed with it already!

Iris- Wait?! You know what it is?

Bonnie- Yeah, Clemont was hired by Ty along with a few others who were good with tools to help add the finishing touches on the project.

Max- Well don't keep us in suspense! What is it?!

Clemont- Sorry, but Ty made us all promise to keep our mouths shut.

Ash- Don't expect us to spoil it either.

Yoshi- Mario's tell us to not spoil until tonight.

Brock- But why all the suspense?

Link- There are a few bad guys that we don't want attending this event.

Misty- You mean like Tabuu or Team Rocket?

Rotom'dex- Is that a cannon coming out of Princess Peach's castle?

Then everyone looked at the castle and they saw Jessie, James, and Meowth get shot out of cannon.

Jessie, James, and Meowth (at the same time)- Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again…

Ash- Was that…

Pit- Yep.

Clemont- Isn't that the new evacuation system Ty recently installed?

May- Either way, looks like Team Rocket won't bother us now.

Mysterious voice- There you are, Pit!

Pit and the others looked to where the voice came from and they saw a large tan man with young blond woman standing next to him.

Magnus- Long time no see, angel face.

Pit- Magnus and Gaol! You guys got my invitation?

Gaol- Magnus originally didn't want to, but I told him this was a good opportunity to help us unwind after all the hard jobs we've been pulling.

Link- Friends of yours, Pit?

Pit- Yeah. That's Magnus, a friend of mine who I met during that Hades incident. And that's the former Dark Lord, Gaol. But I must say, it's a little unusual seeing you without your dark lord armor.

Gaol- This is a celebration, not a battle. Also, it's nice to see you got a date there, Pitty!

Pit- What?! She's not…

Magnus- Catch you later, angel face. Gaol and I are heading for the food court to see what this Mushroom Kingdom has to offer.

Magnus and Gaol left.

Pit- At least Pittoo isn't around to see this.

Mysterious voice- I told you to stop calling me that!

Pit looked behind him and saw Dark Pit.

Pit- Me and my big mouth.

Ash- Dark Pit, wasn't expecting to see you here.

Pikachu- Pikachu.

Rotom'dex- Interesting. He looks almost identical to Pit. Even his voice matches with Pit's.

Ash- That's because he was created from Pit's reflection in a magic mirror.

Pit- And yet Dawn ignores him.

Dark Pit- I'm only here because Viridi made me come. She was so worried about Kirby, she came to the Mushroom Kingdom and dragged me along.

Ash- Well anyway, Pit, Link, and Yoshi, I'm gonna go introduce the rest of my friends to the guys from the Alola Regain since I invited them too.

Dawn- That sounds wonderful. Come along, darling.

Pit- I'm not…(struggles)…your…(struggles)…darling…(struggles)…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Party Crasher**

(In front of a chilidog stand at the food court)

Sonic, Kirby, Shantae, Tail, Tiff, and Tuff were sitting around this large outside table and each eating a chilidog that Sonic bought for everyone.

Tuff- This is pretty good!

Tiff- I don't think we have chilidog on Popstar.

Sonic- I guess you haven't lived until you've tried.

Kirby- Believe me, my speedy blue friend, I've lived.

Then Tiff looked over and saw something.

Tiff- Sonic, isn't that your friends, Silver and Blaze, over there?

Sonic looked behind him and saw Blaze trying to help Silver who was walking with a crutch.

Blaze- Are you sure you can get through this crowd without my help?

Silver- I'm fine, Blaze.

Sonic- Yes, that is Silver. I invited Silver and Blaze hoping it would help Silver feel better.

Kirby- Feel better from what?

Sonic- You see, shortly after our fight with Tabuu in Grand Metropolis, Nazo returned and he began causing trouble in Hyrule. Link and I were barely able to capture him and lock him up. But just last week while I was helping Shantae and her uncle find the Atlantis, Nazo got out and attacked Silver.

Kirby- Nazo is out of prison?!

Shantae- I don't think Nazo would come here, Kirby. When me, Sonic, and Blaze arrived to help Silver, he ran. I'm guessing he's not at full strength. Otherwise, he would've fought the three of us instead of fleeing.

Tiff- Still, maybe we should help him to the stand he wants to get to.

Sonic- Silver will claim he's fine and that he doesn't need any help. Can't blame him though, since Knuckles, Shadow, and myself say the same thing when we're injured. Besides, he's got Blaze with him. I'm sure she'll help him with any problem.

Tails- Let's just hope there really will be no problem. I've got a feeling something bad might happen here during this event.

Sonic- You mean Eggman? He won't pull anything today.

Tails- Why do you say that?

Sonic- Let's just say I convinced Orbot and Cubot that it was someone's special day.

(At Doctor Eggman's lair)

Orbot was wearing a colorful party hat while bringing a large birthday cake to a table. Meanwhile, Cubot was also wearing a party hat but was also wearing a blindfold as he tried to swing at a piñata with a stick. Eggman was sitting at the table wearing a party hat as well, but he had an annoyed look on his face.

Eggman- For the last time, it's not my BIRTHDAY!

(Back in Toad Town)

Silver and Blaze bought two chilidogs and Silver took a bite out of it.

Silver- Pretty good.

Blaze- It's good to see you enjoying yourself, Silver. I'm just worried after what Nazo did to you.

Silver- I'm fine, Blaze. It doesn't really hurt that much anymore.

Blaze- I'll believe that when I see you no longer needing that crutch to walk.

Suddenly, Blaze thought she heard faint giggling in the distance. When she turned around, she thought she saw someone go behind a back alleyway. That made Blaze a bit suspicious.

Blaze- Silver, I'm gonna go check something out. Mind waiting a bit?

Silver- I don't mind, but don't take too long. We don't want to miss whatever Tabuu stopping secret Sonic wants to show us.

(In the alley)

Blaze walked into the back alley and tried to find out what was hiding back here.

Blaze- I know I saw someone rush back here. They couldn't have gone far and it doesn't look like there's another way out of this back alley.

Suddenly, a shadowy figure appeared, blocking the only way out of the alley. Blazed turned around and saw that the mysterious figure had a very large grin on its face.

Mysterious figure- Naughty little purple kitty. Shouldn't be snooping around in other's business. I have furry! Gawhahaha!

(Back at the Toad Town food court)

Sonic, Kirby, Shantae, Tails, Tiff, Tuff, and Silver were sitting at the outside table, enjoying their chilidog when they suddenly heard a scream.

Blaze- **AAAAAAAHHH!**

Sonic- What the hell?

Kirby- Did you guys hear that?

Silver- That sounded like Blaze!

Shantae- And it sounds like she's in trouble!

Sonic- Tails, Silver, keep an eye on Tiff and Tuff! Me, Kirby, and Shantae will check up on this!

Silver- I'm going too!

Shantae- You sure about that, Silver? You still haven't recovered from when Nazo tried to open your ribs.

Silver began to move towards the alley the scream came from.

Silver- Blaze is my friend and I'm going whether you want me to come or not.

(Back in the alley)

Sonic, Kirby, Shantae, and Silver arrived and saw Blaze lying injured on the ground.

Silver- BLAZE!

Silver tried to rush to Blaze, but his crutch slipped and Silver almost fell to the ground. Luckily, Sonic and Kirby were able to catch him before he hit the ground.

Kirby- Don't worry. We got you.

Sonic- Shantae, can you heal Blaze like you did with Silver when Nazo escaped?

Shantae- Her wounds aren't as bad as Silver's were, so it should be easier.

Shantae kneed down near Blaze and began casting her healing spell. Not long after, Blaze opened her eyes.

Blaze (weakly)- Sonic…Silver…

Silver- Blaze, what happened?!

Blaze- I didn't get a good look…but I saw a twisted grin…and he kept saying…"I have furry…"

Sonic- Make it fast, Shantae. I've got a feeling we need to tell Mario about this ASAP!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Furry**

(Inside Princess Peach's castle)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Ash, Sonic, Ty, Pit, and Shantae were inside Peach's throne room as Sonic, Kirby, and Shantae were explaining what happened.

Kirby- And that's what happened.

Mario- Is Blaze ok?

Shantae- She was hurt pretty bad, but not as life threatening at Silver's were last week. And I was able to patch him up. So, her case was much easier.

Luigi- And here I was hoping nothing would be going wrong today.

Sonic- And after encountering Team Rocket today, I was hoping nothing worse would come today.

Donkey Kong- You encountered Team Rocket?

Sonic- Who do you think Tails and I shot out of the evacuation system?

Mario- Did she manage to identify her attacker?

Sonic- Blaze said his face was covered in shadow, but he had an unusual grin on his face and said something about having furry.

Mario- Furry…furry…I have furry…? I HAVE FURRY?!

Luigi- Mario, are you thinking of who I think you're thinking?!

Link- Mario, do you know something we don't?

Mario- I might, but he's supposed to be dead. Long time ago when Luigi and I went to the Beanbean Kingdom, we encountered this devious trickster named Fawful. Fawful is not very strong, but he has many talents to make up for that. He's as clever as Ty is, can sneak in and out of places unseen, able to convince others to believe what he has to say, able to exploit weaknesses, and usually carries at least three tricks up his sleeve in case his back is against the wall. He worked for a dark witch named Cackletta as her second in command, but Luigi and I destroyed Cackletta, but Fawful escaped with life. Then he came to the Mushroom Kingdom a few years later with a dastardly scheme of his own. Fawful attempted to tack control of the Dark Star, but it backfired in so many ways. And after me, Luigi, Starlow, and Bowser foiled Fawful's plan, he blew himself up in an attempt to take me and Luigi down with him. Fawful is the only one I know how says "I have furry" constantly. But how could it be Fawful if he blew himself up?

Kirby- I wouldn't put it passed it, Mario.

Pit- Kirby's right. Remember Marx and Pyrrhon? Kirby and I thought they were dead until we learned Tabuu brought them back to life so serve him.

Luigi- ****! If Tabuu is behind this, he must be after Smash City!

Ash- Tabuu did say when he put the mind control seed in mine and Meta Knight's head that he was just testing them for something even bigger. But what I want to know is should we tell all of our guests about this?

Mario- I don't want to freak them out just yet. A panic could be just what Blaze's attacker wants. We'll do another sweep of Toad Town and hopefully, we'll find this attack. And I pray it's not Fawful.

Ty- Hope this is the right decision, mate.

Mario- I hope so too.

(Toad Town)

Fawful was hiding on the rooftops of one of the buildings in Toad Town as he was talking to Tabuu on a videophone.

Tabuu- Fawful, you ****ing idiot! What part of staying hidden did you not understand?!

Fawful- She was on to Fawful! Fawful just had to make sure she won't probe deeper, Master Tabuu!

Tabuu- You could've just left the alleyway without her seeing you instead of attacking her! And guess what, she's still alive and she has told Mario that someone attacked her!

Fawful- …shit…Fawful will…make up for mistake, Master Tabuu!

Tabuu- Just to be on the safe side, I'm sending you some backup. You'll still be in charge of the mission, but now that there is a chance your cover might be blown and you might have to fight Mario and his dopes, you'll need some extra mussel. Understood?

Fawful- Uh…yes Master Tabuu! Fawful understands!

Tabuu- Good. Now don't move from those rooftops. He'll be over shortly.

Then Tabuu hung up the videophone.

Fawful- What has Fawful done by attacking purple cat too early?

(Subspace)

Tabuu was walking down the hallway of his palace and Marx and Pyrrhon were following close behind him.

Marx- Shale we go and assist Fawful with this task, Master Tabuu?

Pyrrhon- Yeah! I'm burning for some action!

Tabuu- Not this time, you two.

Pyrrhon- But why?

Tabuu- Because Mario and his friends already know you both work for me. This is not an elimination mission. This is an infiltrate and sabotage operation. Because if we miss our chance to eliminate Smash City, then it will make destroying the Mario Brothers' Team even harder than it really needs to be! I have someone else in mind for this.

Then Tabuu opens a door to a dark room. Inside was a man that was very tall and bone thin. He also looked like he was wearing a pirate's hat.

Mysterious figure- Ahoy there. I take it that it's time?

Tabuu- It is. I know you definitely have a bone to pick with that half genie, Shantae.

Mysterious figure- Indeed matey…I do…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Search for the Uninvited Guest**

(In one part of Toad Town)

Ash, Donkey Kong, Pikachu, and Rotom'dex were by the food court Yoshi was snack snatching from earlier as they tried to look for anything suspicious.

Rotom'dex- No sign of any resident from the Beanbean Kingdom on my radar.

Ash- Keep scanning just in case.

Donkey Kong- If you don't mind me asking, which Poke'mon are you equipped with today?

Ash- All of them.

Donkey Kong- What?

Ash- You see, I wanted to share this special moment with all of my Poke'mon, so I asked Professor Oak to pull a few strings and he allowed me to go beyond the six Poke'mon limit for 24 hours. Right now, I have every single Poke'mon I've ever caught with me at this very moment. And given the situation were might be facing, I might be needing all of them. But Charizard is still the only Poke'mon I have that can work with my Charizardite X for Mega Evolution and Pikachu is the only Poke'mon that can work with my Pikashunium Z Crystal for that Z-Move.

Suddenly, Diddy Kong appeared and approached them.

Diddy Kong- Hey there, DK!

Donkey Kong- Diddy! Good to see you here.

Diddy Kong- You ok? You and Ash are acting like something ain't right.

Donkey Kong- Well…we just heard we might have an uninvited guest and Ash and I are checking this part of Toad Town just to make sure nothing is wrong.

Diddy Kong- By the way, Ash, I ran into some friends of yours. Here they come now.

Then Ash and Donkey Kong saw Kiawe, Lillie, Lana, Mallow, and Sophocles walk up to them.

Ash- Hey guys! I see you got my invite too.

Mallow- We did after your adventure with Link. Gotta say, it will be awesome to meet the entire Super Mario Brothers' Team.

Lillie- Yikes! This guy is pretty big!

Sophocles- You do realize that Donkey Kong is a gorilla and not a Poke'mon.

Donkey Kong- I'm a little confused right now.

Ash- Lillie sort of has a fear of Poke'mon.

Lillie- I'm not afraid! I just choose not to touch them is all!

Ash- By the way, where's Professor Oak and Professor Kukui?

Lana- They chose to stay in the Alola regain since most of Hau'oli City was wrecked after Ganondorf unleashed that hoard of Gohmas.

Kiawe- By the way, you said something about an uninvited guest. Does that mean something is wrong?

Ash- Let's hope not.

(In another part of Toad Town.)

Sonic was dashing around like crazy, looking for anything suspicious. Sonic eventually stopped in front of Ty who was checking for strange activities using his tablet computer.

Sonic- Any luck, Ty?

Ty- Sorry mate. I'm not getting much of anything. How about you?

Sonic- No luck on my end either, I'm afraid. But whoever attacked Blaze couldn't have gotten far.

Shazza- Hey, possum!

Sonic and Ty turned around and saw Shazza and Fang. Fang was in his baby harness which Shazza was wearing like a shirt.

Shazza- About time I found you, Ty. I hope you didn't forget about us even though you are in charge of this entire project.

Ty- Of course I didn't forget about my wife and son. I've just been a little busy is all.

Shazza looks over Ty's shoulder and saw something.

Shazza- Aren't those Sonic's friends over there?

Sonic and Ty turned around and saw Tails, Knuckles, and Amy approaching them.

Amy- There you are, Sonic!

Sonic- Amy, Knuckles, glad you got my invitation for this special even. And Tails, how's Blaze doing?

Tails- Blaze is feeling better after Shantae patched her, but she's still a little shaken up.

Amy- That's right, Tails mentioned Blaze got jumped! There isn't a problem here during this event is there?

Ty- That's sort of what Sonic and I are trying to figure out right now, mates.

Sonic- And we really can't risky anything going wrong today.

Knuckles- Why not?

Tails- I think I know why. I was working on the big secret not too long ago and let me tell you it's worth all of this. But anyway, if someone is trying to crash this event, they could be after it.

Ty- Exactly, mate. If a panic breaks loose, it could leave it vulnerable.

Knuckles- Speaking of vulnerability, you might want to keep watch of the princess' treasury. When I saw Rouge and Shadow earlier today, I overheard Rouge thinking about wanting to take a look inside her vaults.

Tails- Shadow is here as well?

Sonic- Wasn't easy, but I managed to persuade him to attend. I better go and find him too, because I might need him to help us find whoever attacked Blaze.

(In another part of Toad Town)

Link and Shantae were checking for anything suspicious. Shantae was using her genie magic to scan for any dark powers while Link was using the dowsing feature of the Master Sword to see if it could pick up on Blaze's attacker.

Shantae- I've got nothing. You having any better luck?

Link- Nah. My dowsing isn't finding anything ether.

Just then, Link felt a finger tap lightly on his shoulder. Link and Shantae turned around and saw Zelda and Impa, however, they did not look every happy. Also, Impa was holding Shantae's friend Bolo by the collar of his shirt and Bolo looked like he had a black eye.

Impa- I believe this belongs to you!

Then Impa through Bolo and he landed on the ground in front of where Link and Shantae were standing.

Shantae- Bolo?! What did you get yourself into this time, mop head?

Impa- Let's just say he tried to get too personal with her grace.

Link- Oh shit! Sorry about that, Zelda!

Zelda- It's fine, Link. Just keep that pervert away from me for the rest of the day, please.

Just then, two more of Shantae's friends, Sky and Rottytops, came by.

Sky- Hey Shantae, have you seen Bolo anywhere? We seem to have…

Shantae- Oh we found him…

Shantae points to Bolo as he was lying on the ground moaning in pain.

Link- And apparently, he pissed off Princess Zelda.

Sky- God damn it! Not again!

Rottytops looked at Link and she began to blush a little bit, which is odd for a zombie girl with green rotting flesh.

Rottytops- Hey Shantae, how about introducing me to your handsome friend with the big sword?

Link put his hand over his face.

Link- Not again…

Zelda- Speaking of the Master Sword, why do you have it unsheathed?

Link- I was using the dowsing to see if I could find something.

Shantae- If you don't mind me asking, have any of you seen anything suspicious around here?

Zelda- Suspicious like how?

(In another part of Toad Town)

Pit and Yoshi by the entrance of Toad Town.

Pit- I just spoke to the guards watching the gate. They said no one has passed leaving Toad Town all day today.

Yoshi- That must mean bad guy still here.

Pit- Let's hope so, Yoshi. Should I try informing Lady Palutena about this?

Dark Pit appeared behind Pit and Yoshi.

Dark Pit- She already knows.

Pit- Pittoo, don't sneak up on us like that!

Dark Pit- Stop calling me that!

Yoshi- What Dark Pit mean Palutena already knows?

Dark Pit- She and Viridi are pretty much watching you all the time whether you are aware of it or not. I understand you can't risk a panic, but there are still some people you can trust with this information because hiding it could make it worse.

(Over by Princess Peach's castle)

Mario, Luigi, and Kirby were checking around near the castle for anything suspicious.

Kirby- Still, nothing out of the ordinary since we began this event.

Luigi- Guess whoever attacked Blaze must be really good at hiding, even in such a large public crowd.

Mario- One of the many talents that Fawful had.

Luigi- You really think it might be Fawful?

Mario- If it is Fawful, that would probably mean Tabuu brought him back to life! Fawful's devious tricks nearly killed us several times! Do you have any idea how much worse they can get with Tabuu aiding him?

Luigi- Oh ****!

Mario- See what I mean? Hopefully, we're wrong and Tabuu is not involved.

Kirby- What would Tabuu want from here anyway?

Mario- Kirby, are you serious? This whole event is to unveil our secret weapon against Tabuu. If Tabuu is behind anything happening here today, he will be after that so we can't use it against him. Luckily, it's locked up and Ty has the only key.

Then Tiff and Tuff walked up to them.

Tiff- Kirby, did you find what attacked Blaze?

Kirby- Unfortunately no.

Luigi- Let's just hope nothing else goes wrong until the unveiling.

Mario- Right, Luigi. Once we got this thing running and fully operational, we'll be all set for anything Tabuu might throw our way.

Tuff- By the way, you might want to check up on Princess Peach. She keeps claiming that something is making her head itch but no one is seeing anything.

(On the rooftops of Toad Town)

Fawful and this skeleton in pirate clothing's were looking down from atop a large skyscraper in Toad Town.

Fawful- Looks like Mario's manage to keep wraps about Fawful's attack. Anyway, Fawful understand Master Tabuu's concern, but Fawful doubts Fawful will need any help, Mr…sorry but Fawful for your name.

The Pirate Master- I am the Pirate Master and I am the most feared pirate in all of Sequin Land!

Fawful- Was feared. Fawful remember genie girl and pirate lady destroy you before Master Tabuu put you back together again, unlike humpty dumpty.

The Pirate Master- Quiet you prick! I know Tabuu put you in charge since this requires stealth, but you will blow your cover again and that's where I come in, maty! But I still say we take them out now! That Gradian Genie has had it coming for a long time!

Fawful- Patients, bonehead! Even Master Tabuu can't simply fight the entire Super Mario Brothers' Team at once. As much as Fawful wants payback on mustaches', full frontal assault is suicide. We'll need careful planning, and that is not what Master Tabuu has assigned us to do.

Fawful looks down again.

Fawful- Mario's seem to have quieted down. Fawful go back down and keep eye on target.

The Pirate Master- You gonna risky your cover again?

Fawful glared at the Pirate Master.

Fawful- Fawful will be more careful. Pirate Master will be Fawful's eyes in the sky and inform Fawful of anything coming Fawful's way. Remember, if we fail, Master Tabuu is have our asses.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Make Way for the Koopa King**

(Castle Koopa in Dark Land)

Bowser was sitting on his throne while Bowser Jr. was sitting next to him, using his paint brush on a piece of paper. Bowser took a sip from a goblet next to him and took a deep breath.

Bowser- What is taking Kamek so long?

Bowser Jr.- It's only been an hour, King Dad. I'm sure he's on his way back now.

Bowser- He better. I want to know what Mario is doing.

Eventually, Kamek, Private Goomp, Sergeant Guy, and Corporal Paraplonk entered the throne room and approached Bowser.

Bowser- About damn time. Anything to report?

Kamek- We do, Lord Bowser. Apparently, there is a large gathering in the Mushroom Kingdom right now.

Bowser- Those mushroom heads are having a party and didn't invite me?!

Kamek- It appears that way. But there are more than just the Mushroom Kingdom. People from countless different regains are attending. Including all the members of the Mario Brothers' Team.

Bowser- So Mario invited his entire gang? The oversized monkey, the swordsman in the green dress, the pink blob, the freak, the filthy rat, the orange fuzzball, and birdbrain, and the dancing sissy will be there as well. Good…I'm ready for them this time.

Private Goomp- Lord Bowser?

Corporal Paraplonk- What are your orders?

Bowser- GAAHAAHAA! What else? We'll crash their party and make off with the spoils! Ready the Doom Ship! Time to **** with the Mario Brothers and their friends!

(Outside of Castle Koopa)

The Doom Ship was ready for launch and was setting course towards the Mushroom Kingdom. A few smaller versions of the Doom Ship were also deployed, following the big Doom Ship. Peach's Castle was coming into Bowser's view from the Doom Ship.

Bowser- Ready or not Mario, here I come!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Bowser Crashes the Party**

(Toad Town)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Sonic went to the to the first aid tent where Blaze and Silver were. Inside, a Toad doctor was putting bandages around some of Blaze's wounds.

Sonic- How are you feeling, Blaze?

Blaze- Shantae healed most of the serious stuff with her healing spell.

Silver- I still want to find the bastard who did this and make him pay!

Mario- Calm down, Silver! You must've let this get personal!

Luigi- Besides, you're still barely able to walk after when Nazo jumped you and tried to open your rib cage.

Silver- Don't remind me about that, Luigi!

Blaze- I'm fine, Silver. Nothing to worry about, really.

Yoshi- What happened when kitty was attacked?

Blaze- I didn't get a look at him as I've told you before. All I saw was he had a very large and creepy grin on his face. He also seemed to have several gadgets hidden up his sleeves. One of them neutralized my fire abilities and left me defenseless. And I kept hearing him chuckling "I have furry" over and over.

Mario- And the only trickster I can think of that fits the description parishes a long time ago.

Silver picked up his crutch and managed to stand up.

Silver- You know who did this?!

Luigi- We're not sure, because like we said before, he died the last time we met.

Sonic- So did Nazo before Tabuu brought him back.

Mario- I know. But if it really is Fawful, then that would mean the worst-case scenario would be Tabuu's after the radar.

Blaze- Radar? Is that your big secret?

Mario- Well, part of it. The whole thing is our base of operation, Smash City, the alternate dimension the Star Spirits created for us after to act as a Tabuu-free zone. One of the things in there is Ty's computer which has a radar that can detect Tabuu's power. Using Tabuu's DNA in some traces of Tabuu's blood we found after that huge battle in Grand Metropolis, Ty programed a radar that can detect if Tabuu or anything that contains his power enters our world in the blink of an eye. Making it so Tabuu can't try and surprise us with another sneak attack.

Silver- Then you should be guarding that computer.

Sonic- Actually, the portals to Smash City has been turned off until the big unveiling and the only key to turn them on is on Ty's person.

Mario- Fawful might me crafty and overconfident, but he's not stupid enough to try something as suicidal as attacking any of us out in the open with such a huge public crowd about. But I really am hoping that Tabuu didn't bring Fawful back, because there is a list of dangerous foes we've destroyed and Fawful is pretty high on the list of the ones I don't want to see return.

Sonic- Knock on some wood, Mario. I too have a list and unfortunately for me, Nazo was at the top of my list.

Yoshi- At least Nazo no work for Tabuu anymore and he hate Tabuu too.

Luigi- Doesn't meat he'll be on our side next time we meet him.

Sonic- By the way, think we should check on Princess Peach?

(In Princess Peach's bedroom)

Princess Peach was sitting in a chair while Ty was checking the back of her head to see if anything was hiding underneath her hair. Shantae and Ash were also in the room with them.

Ty- I'm not seeing anything.

Princess Peach- I'm telling you, I felt something crawling around in there! And my head keeps itching and it's driving me crazy!

Shantae- I've already checked for anything unnatural and I didn't find anything wrong.

Ash- Even Rotom'dex says your vitals are all normal. But I will admit, when I had one of Tabuu's Mind Control Seeds in my head, I did feel the same symptoms your experiencing right now. But I also asked Rotom'dex to search for one of those and he found nothing.

Suddenly, they all heard a loud booming sound coming from outside.

Princess Peach- Did you hear that?

Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and opened the window to Peach's balcony.

Pikachu- Pika…?

Suddenly, they saw a cannonball hit a building in Toad Town from the view of the balcony. Ash, Ty, and Shantae rushed to the balcony to get a better look.

Ash- Think it's our uninvited guest?

Ty- I don't know, mate, but we better figure out!

Then Mario entered the room.

Shantae- Mario, what the hell is going on out there?!

Mario- It's Bower's Doom Ship! Apparently, Bowser has decided to crash our event!

Ash- Does that mean it was Bowser or one of his minions that attacked Blaze?

Mario- Too early to tell. Right now, I need you out there to help protect everyone.

Ty- Copy that, mate!

As Mario, Shantae, Ty, Ash, and Pikachu were leaving the room, Rotom'dex tried to follow. Then Ash turned around and stopped Rotom'dex.

Ash- Not you, Rotom. You stay here and guard Princess Peach.

Rotom'dex- By myself?! I'm more of poke'dex than a fighter!

Mario- Hurry up there, Ash! We gotta get out there with the others!

(In one part of Toad Town)

A bunch of Goombas, Koopas, Bloopers, Hammer Brothers, and Bob-bombs were attacking. The Koopas were throwing some of the Bob-bombs at some of the civilians. Luckily, Magnus appeared and knocked the Bob-bombs back by swinging his large sword like a baseball bat. Gaol was right behind Magnus, only she was now wearing her magic armor.

Gaol- I hope Pit has a good explanation for this!

Magnus- You and me both, Gaol!

A Blooper and a Goomba were about to attack Magnus and Gaol from behind. Luckily, Pit and Dark Pit hit them from behind with Pit's Optical Blade (personal favorite weapon in Kid Icarus Uprising) and Dark Pit's Beam Claws.

Pit- There you are, Magnus! Good to see you and Gaol are ok.

Magnus- Good to see you too, angel face. But is this sudden attack part of some joke? Because we're not laughing!

Pit- Unfortunately, no.

More of Bowser's minions arrived and surrounded them.

Dark Pit- How about we chitchat after we've dealt with them!

Pit- Fair enough, Pittoo!

Dark Pit- And will you quit calling me that!

Some of the Hammer Brothers threw some of their hammers, but Gaol blocked them with a few energy blasts from her armor. This gave Magnus a chance to knock all of the Hammer Brothers to the ground with his large sword. Some of the Koopas charged for Pit and Dark Pit, but they managed to easily dodge. Then Pit and Dark Pit fired a ranged shot from their Optical Blade and Beam Claws to knock them to the ground.

Pit- That was easy!

Palutena (telepathically to Pit, Dark Pit, Magnus, and Gaol)- I wouldn't celebrate just yet.

Pit- Lady Palutena! Good to know you're alright.

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- Oh please, Pit! We're both A Ranked Goddesses. It would more than a million times what Bowser sent to bring us down.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- That might be off putting it a bit, Viridi. But we can definitely handle ourselves in this matter.

Pit- That's good to hear. How are Mario and the rest of the team fairing?

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- As far as I can tell, they're handling themselves in this mess just as well as you are.

Magnus- Pit, look out!

Before Pit could ask anything, he saw Magnus about to swing his sword at him. Pit ducked just in time and saw Magnus' sword hit a Bob-bomb that was thrown at him from behind. And Magnus knocked it away before it could explode in Pit's face. Pit, Dark Pit, Magnus, and Gaol looked towards where the Bob-bomb was thrown from and saw Mouser.

Mouser- We meet again, little angel. How lucky for me after what happened last time!

Gaol- Pit, you know this talking rat?

Pit- His name is Mouser and he's a servant of Bowser. When I first met Mario and Luigi, Bowser sent Mouser to distract us while he kidnapped Lady Palutena.

Magnus- Hey, I remember him too. He was the guy dropping bombs in my home!

Mouser- I was aiming for the Mario Brothers and Pit before you showed up and knocked me off that ledge, you barbarian! But I'll be more than happy to blow you dickheads into pieces!

Mouser threw a dozen Bob-bombs at them, but Gaol shot them with an energy blast from her armor and made them explode. Mouser was surrounded by smoke from the explosions, but he wasn't worried.

Mouser- You think you can hide in the smoke like you did last time? Well…your hide-n-seek trick won't work this time.

Mouser pushed a button on his sunglasses and they suddenly turned red. Magnus tried to hit Mouser with his sword, but Mouser dodged and dropped a Bob-bomb in front of Magnus. The Bob-bomb went off, blew away the smoke, and knocked Magnus into the side of a building.

Mouser- I've learned since the last time we met. You see, these sunglasses are actually heat sensors. Meaning I can track your bodies head signature in the smoke.

Mouser threw a few more Bob-bombs in the air and they exploded, creating more smoke. Pit and Dark Pit readied themselves, trying to figure out where Mouser was gonna come after them from.

Mouser- Now let's see how you like it!

A Bob-bomb was thrown at them, but Pit and Dark Pit jumped out of the way. However, Dark Pit stepped on a Bob-bomb that had been placed there and it went off as soon as Dark Pit stepped on it. Dark Pit was sent flying into the air.

Pit- Pittoo!

Then a Bob-bomb rolled up right in between both of Pit's legs. Pit immediately jumped back, but was still knocked to the ground by the force of the explosions. The smoke cleared again and Mouser was tossing a Bob-bomb in his hand.

Mouser- This is starting to get fun. I'm kicking your asses the same way you kicked mine before!

Pit, Magnus, and Dark Pit managed to get back up.

Dark Pit- Viridi, I know I was saving that little trick for Pit during the next Light vs. Dark match, but I think we'll need it now!

Viridi (telepathically to Dark Pit)- I see. Very sneaky of you, Dark Pit!

Pit- What trick are you and Viridi talking about?

Dark Pit- You'll see soon enough. Right now, we need him to make another smokescreen.

Gaol- I'm on it!

Gaol created a few balls of energy and shot them at Mouser. Mouser blocked by throwing more of his Bob-bombs, which created more smoke when the Bob-bombs exploded.

Dark Pit- Activate it now, Viridi!

Viridi (telepathically to Dark Pit)- Power of Control Hacking!

Suddenly, just as Mouser activated his heat sensor glasses, they suddenly went on the fritz.

Mouser- Hey! What the hell is going on?! Why is this piece of junk not working?!

All Mouser was seeing was white static in his heat sensors.

Pit- Now's our chance. Magnus.

Magnus- Right behind you, angel face.

Mouser took off the heat sensor glasses just in time to see Pit and Magnus strike him with a forward dash melee attack from Kid Icarus Uprising. Mouser was knocked to the ground, but when he got back up, he saw he was holding two lit Bob-bombs in his hands.

Mouser- Oh shit! Not again!

The Bob-bombs blew up in Mouser's face and knocked him out.

(In another part of Toad Town by the food court)

A bunch of Lakitu's, Spiny's, Goombas, and Shy Guys were destroying the food court where most of Ash's friends were hanging out. Ash arrived and with a large bunch of Poke'mon behind him.

Ash- Tauros, take down! Donphan, rollout! Snorlax, body slam!

Tauros- (Neigh)

Donphan- Don…PHAN!

Snorlax- SNORLAX!

Before the Shy Guys even knew it, they were all run over by those three large Poke'mon. Then Ash turned his attention to the Lakitu's and Spiny's.

Ash- Rowlet, leafage! Staraptor, aerial ace! Glalie, ice beam! Rockruff, rock throw! Sceptile, bullet seed! Muk, gunk shot!

Rowlet- (Woot)

Staraptor- Staraptor!

Sceptile- Sceptile!

Rockruff- (Woof)

Muk- Muk!

The Lakitu's were knocked out of the air by Rowlet's leafage, Staraptor's aerial ace, and Glalie's ice beam. Meanwhile, the Spiny's were knocked away by Rockruff's rock throw, Sceptile's bullet seed, and Muk's gunk shot. Then Ash turned to focus on the Goombas.

Ash- Bayleef, headbutt! Infernape, Mach punch! Boldore, rock smash!

Bayleef- Bay bay!

Infernape- Infernape!

Boldore- Boldore!

Then the Goombas were knocked to the ground by those three Poke'mon. After Ash and his Poke'mon defeated Bowser's minions, he saw all of his friends rushing towards him.

Bonnie- Wow! Look at all of the Poke'mon you have with you! So many! I didn't know you had a Sceptile like Sawyer did. Maybe you should show Sawyer your Sceptile.

Clemont- More importantly, how the hell are you using his many Poke'mon at once?!

Ash- Before we left for the Mushroom Kingdom, I asked Professor Oak, not the principle of the Trainer School back in Alola but the one back in Pallet Town, to give me a permit that would allow me to break the six Poke'mon limit. I wanted all of my Poke'mon to be here for the event, but I wasn't expecting his to happen.

Mallow- Maybe it's a good thing that you did, considering all that's happening now.

Iris- That permit sounds interesting.

Sophocles- Where can I get one?

Ash- Sorry, but this permit expires in 24 hours. Also, it was a pain in Professor Oak's ass to get me this.

Dawn- Is Pit ok? I really hope my angel isn't hurt.

Ash- Don't worry, Dawn. I know Pit is much better in a fight than I am.

Then a bunch of piranha plants popped out of the ground and almost bit Dawn's Piplup.

Kiawe- Let's talk after we've taken care of this.

Brock- Agreed. Steelix, Croagunk, and Chansey!

Then Brock called out three of his Poke'mon to help fight.

Brock- Steelix, iron tail! Croagunk, poison jab! Chansey, superpower!

Steelix- (Roar)

Croagunk- CROAGUNK!

Chansey- Chansey!

Brock's Poke'mon knocked some of the piranha plants away, but one of them snuck up behind Chansey and bit her in the arm.

Cilan- Pansage, help Chansey with bullet seed!

Cilan called his Pansage out and it hit the piranha plant with bullet seed to help Chansey.

Misty- Damn! There's too many of these monster plants! If only there was a way to uproot them!

Clemont- Misty, that's it! Ash, have all your Poke'mon that can use the move dig tunnel under the ground!

Ash- Ok. Infernape, Gible, and Krookodile! Use dig!

Infernape- Infernape!

Gible- Gible!

Krookodile- Dile!

The three Poke'mon dug underground. Eventually, the ground shook a bit and all of the piranha plants were severed from their stems.

Serena- Shit, that was a close one!

Bonnie- Nice thinking, Clemont!

Mysterious voice- Hey you brats! Look at what you did to our troops!

Ash and his friends looked and saw Private Goomp, Corporal Paraplonk, and Sargent Guy.

Sargent Guy- King Bowser will be really damn pissed about this!

Private Goomp- Those piranha plants are very expensive to regrow!

Corporal Paraplonk- And King Bowser will blame us to it! And it was a huge pain in the ass just to get back on the elite guard after the last time we got demoted!

Ash- Elite? Oh right, the three screwballs Mario, Ty, and Shantae mentioned on Pi'illo Island!

Private Goomp- Screwballs?!

Corporal Paraplonk- We are Bowser's elite guards and we are to be treated with the respect we deserve!

Misty- These three are making Team Rocket look competent. Gyarados, take care of them quickly with aqua tail!

Iris- Dragonite, use dragon rush!

Gyarados hit Private Goomp with aqua tail and Dragonite hit Corporal Paraplonk with dragon rush and knocked them out. However, Sargent Guy pulled out a magic wand, tapped both of his comrades with it, and they instantly got back up.

Sargent Guy- See that! That's what we call team work. You can't beat us when we work together!

Then Private Goomp talked Misty's Gyarados and Corporal Paraplonk threw his shell at Iris' Dragonite, knocking them to the ground.

Ash- I remember what Mario told me. I gotta beat all three of them at once! Charizard, Greninja, Pikachu!

The three Poke'mon Ash called moved right in front of Ash.

Ash- Alright Charizard, let's start with you! Keystone, respond to my heart! Beyond evolution! Mega Evolve!

Ash activated his Keystone and Charizard Mega Evolved.

May- Did Charizard just change from orange to black?

Max- That's Mega Charizard. Ash used a Keystone and a Mega Stone he must've equipped to Charizard to turn Charizard into that.

Ash- Greninja, your turn!

Then Ash and Greninja synchronized their heartbeats and Greninja transformed into Ash-Greninja.

Ash- Greninja, water shuriken on Private Goomp! Charizard, blast burn on Corporal Paraplonk! Pikachu…

Then Ash activates the Z-Ring on his other wrist with the Pikashunium Z Crystal.

Ash- …10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt on Sargent Guy!

Ash-Greninja- Greninja!

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

Pikachu- Pika… **CHUUUUU!**

The three Poke'mon attack hit Private Goomp, Corporal Paraplonk, and Sargent Guy, knocking them out.

(By the docks Toad Town)

A few Koopatrols, Sumo Brothers, and Boo's were smashing all the boats and wrecking just about everything they could see. Princess Zelda and Impa were helping a few civilians escape. Suddenly, a group of Boo's tried to swarm them, but Zelda used the power of her Triforce of Wisdom to make a bright light to make all the Boo's vanish. Then Link arrived at the docks.

Link- Good to know you don't need my help protecting yourselves.

Zelda- About time you showed up, Link.

Impa- Care to fill us in as to why the Mushroom Kingdom is under attack during your big event?

Link drew his shield and Master Sword.

Link- All I know is Bowser is attacking. We can find out more after we take care of these pests.

Some of the Koopatrols charged for Link, but he charged up his Master Sword and knocked them all away with a sword spin attack. It also smashed some of the armor on the Koopatrols when the Master Sword hit them. Two Sumo Brothers tried to attack Zelda and Impa. One jumped into the air and attempted to land on Impa. Luckily, Impa was strong enough to lift the Sumo Brother and throw it to the ground.

Impa- Your weight is nothing compared to the sword I carry.

The other Sumo Brother slammed his foot to the ground to make a shockwave heading towards Zelda. But Zelda used Nayru's Love to reflect the shockwave right back at the Sumo Brother. Then Larry Koopa arrived at the docks while riding in a Jr. Clown Kart (like in Super Smash Brothers)

Larry- Holly shit! That skinny little woman actually lifted a Sumo Brother like a feather?! She like an Amazon or something?

Impa- I am the chief of the Sheikah Clan. And you are?

Link- That's a Koopaling, one of Bowser's kids! Mind telling us why daddy is attacking right now?

Larry- Like I have to tell you anything, dumbass!

The Jr. Clown Kart opened its mouth to reveal the mouth of a cannon. Larry fired it at Link, but Link used his shield to block it. Just then, Larry thought he saw a small red light up close to his face for a split second. Before Larry even knew it, the Din's Fire that Zelda cast exploded in Larry's face. Larry quickly put his claws over his face as if to protect himself from the burns. Link to this opportunity to charge his Master Sword to full power and charge for Larry. Then Link hit Larry with his Triforce Cut and not only knocked Larry and his Jr. Clown Kart into the side of the Club 64 pub on by the docks, but Larry and the Jr, Clown Kart were knocked straight through the wall.

(Toad Town by the first aid tent)

Koopa Football Players, Rex's, Mounty Moles, and Mega Moles, were chasing after a few people and smashing just about anything they could get their hands on. But during the chase, Bowser's minion that the civilians they were chasing had instantly vanished after a blue blur instantly passed them. Sonic had been using his incredible speed to get everyone to safety and dropping them off at the first aid tent with leaving Amy and Big the Cat to guard everyone.

Sonic- Here's a few more for you!

Sonic dashed off again.

Amy- Wait, Sonic! What about…

Sonic quickly dashed back and dropped Cream and Cheese off before dashing away again.

Sonic- Cream? She and Cheese are fine! Gotta go help the other! Ok, bye!

Cream- Is everything ok? Mr. Sonic and Mr. Mario seemed real worried!

Amy- Knowing Sonic, I'm sure he'll get everything under control before long.

Suddenly, a Koopa Football Player tried to tackle Big from behind. Too bad for the Koopa Football Player, trying to tackle Big was like running into a brick wall. Big turned around and saw a Koopa Football Player lying on the ground with a large goose egg on its head.

Big- Oh, hello there. Who are you?

Amy briefly put her hand over her face. Then Sonic returned and dropped Silver and Blaze in the first aid tent.

Sonic- Don't forget about these two!

Silver- Come on, Sonic! I can fight!

Amy- I think I agree with Sonic on this one, Silver. You need that crutch to walk after what Nazo did to you.

Sonic rushed away from the first aid tent arrived in the part of Toad Town where Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Espio, Charmy, and Vector were fighting Bowser's minions. Sonic arrived just as Shadow squashed a Rex.

Sonic- Just got the last civilian to safety. How are we doing over here?

Shadow- How are we doing?! I still can't believe I let you convince me to attend this disaster!

Sonic- I didn't know this would happen! Besides, you know that Tabuu is even stronger than Perfect Nazo and he was only at 80%! 80%! I'd hate to imagine how strong he'd be at 100%! And we needed all the support we could get since this surprise we're hoping we'll still unveil today is gonna help us stop Tabuu!

Rouge was kicking away some Bullet Bills that were being shot at her.

Rouge- Sorry to intrude, but this might not be the best time for that you two!

Knuckles was trying to push back a Koopa Football player.

Knuckles- Rouge is right. We can sell tickets of you two killing each other after we've sorted this!

A bunch of Mounty Moles tried to swarm Tails, but Tails used the continuous tail attack (from Sonic Adventure 1) to knock them all away. Team Chaotix was trying to fight one of those Mega Moles, but with no luck. Charmy tried to sting it, but he bounced right off of it. Same thing with one of Espio's shuriken's.

Vector- Damn it! This guy is like fighting a brick wall!

Sonic- I've got this!

Then Sonic dashed around the Mega Mole until it made a blue tornado that literally blew the Mega Mole into the air.

Sonic- Shadow, you're up!

Then Shadow used Chaos Control to teleport right above the Mega Mole and Shadow quickly grabbed hit.

Shadow- Chaos… **BLAST!**

Then Shadow and the Mega Mole were engulfed by a bright red light and when it faded, the Mega Mole crashed to the ground and knocked out cold.

Tails- I can understand Eggman having this many robots since he keeps building them all, but where does Bowser get this many of his troops? They're not machines.

Sonic- Don't know, Tails. Nor do I really care.

Then Lemmy Koopa appeared and attempted to run Sonic over with the Jr. Clown Car he was driving. Sonic was able to spot it and get out of the way just in time.

Lemmy- Crap! Missed turning that blue rodent into roadkill!

Sonic- You better not be calling me a rat like your dumbass dad does!

Tires appeared on the Jr. Clown Car again and Lemmy charged for Sonic again. This time, Sonic jumped over Lemmy and kicked him in the back of the head (move Sonic can do in Smash). Lemmy was knocked out of his Jr. Clown Car and onto the ground. Then Shadow appeared in front of Lemmy Koopa and grabbed him by the shell.

Shadow- Chaos… **BLAST!**

Then Shadow performed his Chaos Blast attack and it sent Lemmy flying into the air, similar to how Team Rocket gets blasted into the air frequently.

Sonic- We did it, guys!

Shadow- We? I'm the one who did most of the work!

(By the train station in Toad Town)

A bunch of Swoops, Magikoopas, and Wigglers were wrecking up the train station. Tiff and Tuff were running from a group of Swoops, but before they could attack them, they were suddenly caught in the suction pull of Kirby's inhale as Kirby appeared behind the Swoops. All of the Swoops were inhaled by Kirby before swallowing them.

Kirby- You both ok?

Tiff- We're fine, Kirby.

Tuff- I'm wondering if Bowser was the one that attacked Blaze since he's attack us now.

Kirby- Possible. But you need to find some place safe.

A bunch of Wigglers appeared, but Kirby inhaled them too. However, two Magikoopas appeared behind Kirby and tried to attack him. Suddenly, Meta Knight and another fighter appeared and knocked out the Magikoopas.

Tuff- Hey, it's Meta Knight!

Tiff- And Knuckle Joe!

Knuckle Joe- Sorry we were late. But it looks like we made it just in time for the action.

Meta Knight- I take it that this was not part of your special surprise.

Kirby- Bowser just showed up out of nowhere and began attacking. That's all I know right now.

Then Knuckle Joe quickly punched a cannonball that was about to hit Kirby from behind and shattered it. After Knuckle Joe made that save, Kirby looked behind him and saw Roy Koopa riding in a Jr, Clown Car.

Roy- Hey, ass hat! What's the big idea screwing up my shot like that?!

Meta Knight- One of Bowser's minions I assume.

Kirby- Almost. He's one of Bowser's kids known as the Koopalings.

Roy- And King Dad will be very happy when he hears I've splattered you all over the ground, pinkie!

The Jr. Clown Car opened its mouth to reveal a cannon and Roy fired it. Kirby used his inhale to swallow the cannonball and transform into Bomb Kirby.

Bomb Kirby- POYO!

Roy- Shit! Forgot he can copy whatever he eats! Still won't stop me!

Roy kept firing cannonballs. Meta Knight sliced one cannonball in half with his sword and Knuckle Joe shot a fireball at another. As Roy kept firing, he eventually noticed something was off.

Roy- Where'd that pink space creep go?!

Then Bomb Kirby appeared on the top of the cannon and waved to Roy.

Bomb Kirby- Hi!

Then Bomb Kirby wedged a large bomb into the mouth of the cannon just as Roy set it to fire again. Bomb Kirby quickly jumped off the Jr. Clown Car.

Roy- Oh ****!

Then the Jr. Clown Car blew up and Roy crashed into the side of one of the trains in the station.

(In another part of Toad Town)

A bunch of ParaKoopas, Goombas, and Fuzzies were attacking a part of Toad Town. A group of Fuzzies were chasing some civilians until a thick string of spider webbing was used to lasso all the Fuzzies. The web string was shot from Spider Shantae, but she quickly turned into her elephant form and used her trunk to throw the web strings and the Fuzzies out of Toad Town. Then Elephant Shantae turned back to her normal form as she saw her uncle Mimic, Bolo, Sky, and Rottytops run up to her. Also, Bolo still had that black eye.

Shantae- Uncle Mimic, that god you and the rest are ok!

Bolo- Relatively speaking I guess.

Sky- Mind explaining what's going on?

Shantae- Bowser just showed up with his minions and the next thing we knew, this was happening.

Mimic- Knowing Bowser, he's most likely after Princess Peach as usual. But he might be after your big secret as well.

Shantae- But Uncle Mimic, that big secret will only work against Tabuu.

Rottytops- Bowser might not know that. In fact, none of us not that except for Mimic since Ty hired him to help with the project.

More of Bowser's minions appeared.

Shantae- I think I've got my hands full at the moment. You guys get somewhere safe while I deal with them.

Mimic, Sky, Bolo, and Rottytops left to go hide while Shantae fought the Goombas and ParaKoopas. The ParaKoopas threw their shells at her, but Shantae used her belly dancer moves to dodge them. The Goombas tried to attack her, but Shantae used her hair whip attack to knock them all away. The ParaKoopas tried to attack her again, but Shantae casted her electric storm spell to hit them all with a bolt of lightning and shot them all down. Just then, Wendy Koopa showed up, riding a Jr. Clown Car.

Wendy- It just gets me real steamed when another female takes the spotlight from me! You think you're better than me or something?!

Shantae- Never really came to mind. I'm just doing my job as a Guardian Genie to help those in danger. And right now, that means stopping you and your father.

Wendy- We'll see about that!

Then wheels appeared on the Jr. Clown Car and Wendy tried to run Shantae over. But Shantae transformed into Monkey Shantae and not only avoided the Jr. Clown Car, but she also got inside the Jr. Clown Car.

Wendy- Hey! Wooo! Get out of there! Yeep! That tickles!

Then Monkey Shantae jumped out of the Jr. Clown Car. After Monkey Shantae jumped out of the Jr. Clown Car, Wendy realized she was about to crash into a brick wall.

Wendy- Damn that bitch…

Then Wendy crashed the Jr. Clown Car into the wall and it fell apart. However, Wendy was still laying in the body print she made in the wall after she crashed.

(In another part of Toad Town)

A group of Dino-Rhino's, Dino-Torch's, Banzai Bills, and Whomps were attacking everyone in sight. The Dino-Rhino's were chasing after some civilians when Donkey Kong arrived. DK slammed both of his fists into the ground to make a shockwave that knocked all the Dino-Rhino's away. Some Dino-Torch's appeared and were about to spit fireballs at them until Diddy Kong stunned them with his peanut popgun while riding on his barrel rocket pack.

Donkey Kong- At least you're ok, Diddy.

Diddy Kong- Me and the rest of the Kong's are not really happy about this sudden attack.

Donkey Kong- This was Bowser, not us! Better get the other Kong's out for battle. We might need them.

Then Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Lanky Kong, and Chunky Kong appeared.

Dixie Kong- We already are, Donkey Kong.

More Dino-Torch's appeared and spat out some more fireballs, but Tiny Kong pulled out her feather crossbow from Donkey Kong 64 and stunned them. Then Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, and Lanky Kong smacked the Dino-Torch's away. Then a Whomp tried to body slam them, but Chunky Kong was able to push it over. After the Whomp was toppled, Donkey Kong performed a ground pound on its back and the Whomp shattered to pieces. A Banzai Bill was fired at the Kong's, but Donkey Kong smash it to pieces with his monkey punch. Just then, Morton Koopa showed up while riding a Jr. Clown Car.

Morton- Hey, how come I had to get stuck with the large one? I know King Dad called him an oversized monkey, but I didn't know he was this big and crushed the Whomps and Banzai Bills like that! He must be really buff to too all that and…

Diddy Kong- What a motor mouth. Who is this guy?

Donkey Kong- He's one of Bowser's kids, the Koopalings. But this must be the one that never shuts up that Mario and Luigi told me about.

Morton- Hey, I'm talking here!

Donkey Kong- I know…

Diddy Kong- How about you just shut the hell up and get straight to the fighting.

Morton- Alright than.

Then the Jr. Clown Car Morton made a wrecking ball come out of the rear end of it (a move in Super Smash Brothers) and swung it at Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. Luckily, Donkey Kong caught the wrecking balls in his paw, pulled on the cord to pull Morton and his Jr. Clown Car in, and hit Morton with his monkey punch and sending him flying.

(In another part of Toad Town)

A bunch of Snifit's, Pidgit's, and Goomba attacking part of Toad Town. The Snifit's were spitting out bullets at some civilians running from them, but Ty threw his boomerangs and knocked them away. Ty threw his boomerangs again and hit the Snifit's knocking them out. Then Ty saw Shazza, Fang, Sly, Dennis, Julius, Rex, Maurie, Rex, and Elle rush up to him.

Sly- There you are, Ty! What the **** is going on?!

Shazza- Sly, langue! Fang is present!

Sly- He's not even a year old. He probably won't even remember anything today.

Ty- Let's still act responsible. Shazza, get everyone to safety while Sly and I handle Bowser's minions.

Shazza- But possum, I can handle myself in a fight just as well as both of you can.

Ty- Not while wearing Fang's baby harness while Fang is still in it.

Shazza- Oh…good point, Ty.

Then all of Ty's friends except for Sly left to a hiding place. A group of the Goombas charge for Sly, but Sly knocked them all away with his boomerangs. A group of Pidgit's tried to swarm them, but Ty pulled out his Zapperang to electrocute them all. As if begun raining roasted chickens (literally) Ludwig Von Koopa appeared riding a Jr. Clown Car.

Ludwig- Clever using the Pidgit's weakness of electricity.

Sly- I know that runt! That's the little Koopa that tried to freeze us on the mountain a few months ago!

Ty- I remember that too. He's one of Bowser's Koopalings.

Ludwig- Correct. I am Ludwig von Koopa, the oldest and smartest of the Koopalings! They say you're the smartest heroes on the Super Mario Brother's Team. But it's clear as day who's the real genius here!

The mouth of the Jr. Clown Car opened and out came a MechKoopa bomb and they rushed for Ty and Sly. Luckily, they threw their boomerangs to make them blow up before the MechKoopa robots could reach them. Then Ty pulled out on Flamerang and one Frostyrang and threw them over Ludwig. But when they collided, a huge pile of water fell on Ludwig and all the water shorted out the Jr. Clown Car's systems.

Ludwig- What the **** have you done?!

Then the Jr. Clown Car exploded and sent Ludwig flying.

Ty- I guess we know who the real smart one is.

(By the entrance to Toad Town)

A bunch of Wigglers, Pokey's, and Ruff Puff's were attacking the area by the entrance of Toad Town. They Yoshi arrived and wrapped his tongue around the Wigglers and ate them.

Yoshi- Yum! Yoshi catching caterpillar!

Some of the Ruff Puff's tried to charge Yoshi, but Yoshi wrapped his tongue around them as well. Same thing with the Pokey's and MechKoopas, although one segment at a time for the Pokey's. While Yoshi was eating all of Bowser's minions, Iggy Koopa appeared behind Yoshie while riding a Jr. Clown Car.

Iggy- That's it, keep feasting on those dopes. You won't know what'll hit you when I run you over!

Then wheels appeared on Iggy's Jr. Clown car and Iggy rushed to run Yoshi over. Little did Iggy know that Fawful was hiding in an alleyway close by. Fawful was still out of sight from anyone.

Fawful- Can't believe Fawful is doing this, but Fawful can't risk Bowser ruining Master Tabuu's plan.

Then Fawful threw a bunch of spikes on the ground where Iggy was driving. Then the Jr. Clown Car ran over the spikes, the tires flatten and Iggy crashed into the side of a building.

Fawful- Now Fawful must make sure target secure.

Then Fawful vanished before anyone could know he was there.

(At the front garden of Peach's castle)

MechKoopas, Goombas, and Magikoopas were outside the castle entrance attacking the Toads and other people that were there. Luckily, Cape Mario and Cape Luigi arrived and they stopped on all the Goombas. The Magikoopas shot a magic beam at them with their magic wands, but Cape Luigi timed his cape spin to send it right back at them. Then the MechKoopas tried to swarm them, but Cape Mario used his jump attack to squash them all.

Cape Mario- That takes care of them.

Mysterious voice- I wouldn't be so sure of that.

Cape Mario and Cape Luigi looked up and saw Kamik riding his broomstick just above them.

Kamik- The real fun is just starting!

Cape Mario- Kamik! Bowser's lackey!

Cape Luigi- So Bowser must be after the big secret after all!

Kamik- You have a big secret?! We were just here to kidnap Princess Peach, but Bowser would love to hear this!

Cape Mario- It's useless to Bowser, because it will only work on Tabuu!

Kamik- Even better! Lord Bowser has been very upset about Tabuu replacing him as the most dangerous villain in the world. I must go and tell his grumpiness about this!

Then Kamik flies away and towards the castle.

Cape Mario- Shit! We can't let Bowser get his claws on both the princess or Smash City! Come on, Luigi!

(Princess Peach's room)

Princess Peach and Rotom'dex were watching the chaos unfold from the balcony window and Princess Peach kept wondering if Mario and the others were ok. Princess Peached put her hands together, closed her eyes, and prayed.

Rotom'dex- What are you doing, Princess Peach?

Princess Peach- I'm wishing that Mario and the rest of the team are safe.

Rotom'dex- Does not compute. How can simply wishing do anything for them?

Princess Peach- You really have a lot to learn about how things work in the Mushroom Kingdom, Rotom.

Suddenly, the door to Princess Peach's room was smashed down by Bowser's fist.

Bowser- Hello, Peachy!

Princess Peach- Bowser?!

Bowser- Why so surprised? When I heard you were throwing some kind of party and didn't invite me, a felt pretty heartbroken. That's why I decided to invite myself. GWAHAHAHA!

Rotom'dex tried to fire back against Bowser, but Bowser knocked Rotom'dex to the ground with one swipe of his claw.

Bowser- The freak's talking Poke'mon toy won't do you any good protecting you from me.

Then Kamik appeared behind Bowser.

Kamik- Your rottenness! I have news to report!

Bowser- Better be good, Kamik! I'm about to kidnap the princess!

Kamik- It is my lord. Turns out this whole gathering was because the Mario Brothers' Team was planning to present some kind of special secret weapon that will help them fight off Tabuu.

Bowser- Oh ****! Seriously?! GWAHAHAHA! If it really can stop Tabuu, it must be really powerful! Ever since that asshole of a god appeared in Grand Metropolis, everyone has been fearing him more than me! And I refuse to let that bastard upstage me! JR!

Then Bowser Jr. arrives while riding a Jr. Clown Car.

Bowser Jr.- Yes dad.

Bowser grabs Princess Peach and hands her to Bowser Jr.

Bowser- Take the Princess back to the Doom Ship and lock her up. Kamik and I have a secret weapon to find.

Bowser Jr.- Sure thing, King Dad!

(In a small locked room at the top floor of the castle)

Inside this room was a small round machine that looked at big as a tire cover on a car. Then Bowser smashed open the door and Bowser and Kamik entered the room.

Bowser- Is this the big secret?! This puny thing?

Kamik took a look at it and recognized what it was.

Kamik- Lord Bowser, this is a gate to pocket dimension. Meaning it can open a portal to an artificially created alternate world. Meaning the real secret is hidden there. But it looks locked.

Bowser- Let's just take it with us and we can figure out how to open it after we get back to my castle.

Kamik- A brilliant idea, my lord!

Then Bowser grabbed the machine and he and Kamik left the room.

(On the roof of the castle)

Bowser's Doom Ship was parked there and Bowser Jr. was standing just outside the ship waiting for Bowser and Kamik. Eventually, Bowser and Kamik arrived at the roof.

Bowser Jr.- Papa, I got Mama locked up in the brig like you asked. But what's that you got there? It looks like a Frisbee.

Bowser- Apparently, it holds a big secret that the Mario Brothers plan to use to defeat Tabuu. But for now, let's just go with our prizes and worry about the rest later.

Cape Mario- Not so fast, Bowser!

Bowser turned around and saw Cape Mario and Cape Luigi behind him.

Bowser- Kamik, deal with these ****ing pests and we'll meet you back at Castle Koopa later.

Kamik- As you wish, Master Bowser!

Then Bowser and Bowser Jr. got on the Doom Ship just as it was taking off. Then Bowser and Bowser Jr. waved to Cape Mario and Cape Luigi.

Bowser- So long, Mario Brothers! GWAHAHAHA!

The Doom Ship took off and Cape Mario tried to fly after it. However, Kamik launched a grapple beam from his wand to grab Cape Mario and pull him crashing back to the ground.

Kamik- Nice try, Mario! But if you want to get to Lord Bowser, you'll have to get passed me first!

Cape Mario got back up and whipped some of the blood off of his face.

Cape Mario- Fine, let's finish this quick!

Kamik- I couldn't agree with you more.

Then Kamik fired a magic attack at Cape Mario and Cape Mario dodged it. Cape Luigi tried to attack Kamik from behind with a perfectly timed super jump punch, but the Kamik he tried to punch was an illusion. Then the real Kamik appeared behind Cape Luigi and hit him with a magic attack.

Kamik- I've learned a few new tricks since we last met on Pi'illo Island! Distracting me won't work again! NAHAHA!

Suddenly, something dashed into Kamik from behind and knocked him off the roof of the castle. Cape Mario and Cape Luigi saw that it was Sonic.

Sonic- Hey guys. Sorry I'm late.

Cape Luigi- Thanks for the save there, Sonic.

Sonic- BTW, I saw that the closet where we kept the gate to Smash City was open. Please tell me you two have it.

Cape Mario and Cape Luigi looked nervously at Sonic.

Sonic- Oh ****! Bowser not only kidnapped Princess Peach, damaged Rotom'dex, and ruined this event, but he also ran off with Smash City?! Everyone is not gonna be happy when they hear this tidbit.

Hiding behind the roof of a nearby tower was Fawful as he was spying on Cape Mario, Cape Luigi, and Sonic.

Fawful- Neither will Master Tabuu when Fawful tell him what Bowser has done…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Damage Control**

(Princess Peach's throne room)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Ash, Sonic, Ty, Pit, and Shantae were gathered in the room and discussing what happened.

Mario- This is really bad! Bowser attacked us while we threw this event, kidnapped Princess Peach, and took Smash City.

Luigi- At least he can't open the gate, because Ty has the only key to open it.

Donkey Kong- I haven't seen Ty carrying a key all day.

Ty- That's because I hid it. And no, I can't tell you where I've hidden it, because Mario told me not even to tell him my hiding place.

Link- But we have other problems on our hands!

Ash- After what Bowser did to Rotom'dex, he'll be offline for probably the rest of the day.

Pit- Not to mention the huge crowd of our invited guests lined up outside the castle demanding answers from us. And I don't think Toadsworth can keep them in check for long.

Shantae- You're the leader Mario. You're orders?

Mario- I'm thinking! I'm thinking! Ash, since you've got a temporary permit that lets you have more than six Poke'mon, have all your Poke'mon at once help with the repairing the damages. Bring Donkey Kong with you. You might need his strength. Shantae, you go and heal those who've been injured during the collision. And Ty, since you're the only one that knows where the key is hidden, you gotta stay here and make sure nothing happens to it as well.

Ty- Don't worry, mate. It's perfectly safe.

Mario- Good. We'll also need you to try and calm down the public. It's a riot out there. As for the Luigi, Link, Sonic, Pit, and myself…we're gonna go after Bowser.

Kirby- Hope this is the right thing to do.

Sonic- It better, or this could turn into one mother****ing disaster!

(Over on the rooftops in Toad Town)

Fawful and the Pirate Master were calling Tabuu on the videophone. Eventually, Tabuu's face appeared on screen.

Tabuu- About time you answered my calls. Listen, I've been picking up some strange activities going on in the Mushroom Kingdom. However, you both keep refusing to answer my calls. So tell me, why am I calling you?!

Fawful- Apparently…Team Rocket was not the only villains to try and break into secret…

The Pirate Master- Some weird monster named Bowser showed up.

Tabuu- **BOWSER?!** Oh ****! Team Rocket might not have been a threat to this operation, but Bowser is!

Fawful- It gets worse…(GULP)…Bowser also kidnapped Princess Peach and took gate to Smash City…

Tabuu- **WHAAAAAAT!**

The Pirate Master- What's the big deal.

Fawful- What big deal?! Princess Peach is who Fawful put Mind Control Seed in.

Tabuu- And the target is that radar Ty's computer has installed…which is located in Smash City! Bowser's actions have compromised everything! Fawful, Pirate Master, do whatever it takes to make sure Mario and his stupid friends get both of them back from Bowser whatever it takes, while at the same time remain undetected! Because if this mission ends in failure because of it, I will personally amputate both of your *****'s! Is that clear?

Fawful and the Pirate Master both got an expression of fear on their faces.

Fawful- No worries Master Tabuu! Fawful and bonehead will get Princess Peach and Smash City back for you to spring trap!

Tabuu's eyes began to glow red.

Tabuu (monstrous tone)- Do not…fail ME!

Then Tabuu hung up the videophone. Fawful and the Pirate Master looked at each other.

The Pirate Master- How are we going to do that?!

Fawful- Luckily, Fawful know how to tick Bowser. Fawful use to make a career out of it. Let Fawful tell you what we'll do.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: After the Doom Ship**

(Somewhere in the skies)

The Tornado 2 was flying in the air after the Doom Ship and Tails was piloting it. Sitting in the passenger seats were Mario and Link. Sonic was standing on the front of the Tornado 2 like he always does. Following close behind was Winged Yoshi with Luigi riding him, Kirby on his Warp Star, and Pit with his wing using the Power of Flight.

Sonic- Thanks for helping us out here, Tails.

Tails- No problem, Sonic.

Link- A little cramped in this seat.

Mario- You'd rather ride on Kirby's Warp Star where there are not seats?

Pit- And don't expect me to be carrying anybody.

Sonic leaned further with his hand pressed over his forehead until he spotted something in the distance.

Sonic- Hey guys, there's Bowser's Doom Ship! Dead ahead!

Mario- Good! Even sooner than I was hoping.

Just as they were getting close, the Doom Ship opened its hatches and out came a bunch of cannons.

Luigi- Looks like they were expecting us!

Mario- Everyone, brace yourselves!

However, the cannons didn't fire at all.

(Inside the Doom Ship)

A bunch of Koopas were being tied up and gagged while the communicator was hanging off its cord while Bowser's voice could be heard.

Bowser- Come in you idiots! What is going on down there?! Why aren't the cannons firing?!

Suddenly, a small green hand picked up the communicator.

Fawful (in the voice of a Koopa)- Forgive us, Lord Bowser! Our cannons seem to have malfunctioned!

Bowser- Then fix them now, so we can blow them out of the sky!

Fawful (in the voice of a Koopa)- As you command, Lord Bowser!

Fawful hung up the communicator and laughed.

Fawful- Dooping that mook like old times is just too easy! Like when Fawful trick Bowser into eating Vacuum-shroom!

The Pirate Master was finishing tying up all the Koopas in the room.

The Pirate Master- Pretty good impersonation I must say.

Fawful (in the voice of the Pirate Master)- Believe me you scurvy land lubber, you haven't seen all of Fawful's tricks!

The Pirate Master- Now you're just showing off.

Fawful- But let Fawful show you his best trick yet.

Then Fawful opened the Doom Ship's engine room and the Pirate Master was very surprised at what he saw.

The Pirate Master- You rigged the engine?!

Fawful- Yep! Soon, it will blow up and cause Doom Ship to crash land! GAWHAHA! I have fury!

The Pirate Master- One problem with that. The princess and the gate to Smash City!

Fawful- Don't worry. It won't happen right away. Fawful have timer. Leaving plenty of time for Mario's to kick Bowser's ass, rescue princess, and get off Doom Ship.

The Pirate Master- That's actually a very devious trick. I think I'm beginning to like you.

(In the cockpit of the Doom Ship)

Bowser saw that Mario and the others were still coming and grabs his microphone.

Bowser- Calling all flying troops! Mario and his dumbass team are approaching from the starboard bow of the Doom Ship! Get out there and bring them down!

Several ParaGoombas, ParaKoopas, Magikoopas, and a few other airborne foes flew out of the Doom Ship.

Luigi- Looks like Bowser sent the welcoming comity.

Mario- We'll have to divide into two groups. Tails, can you get me, Link, and Sonic aboard the Doom Ship?

Tails- Just a second. Transforming now!

Tails pushed a button and a giant mechanical hand came out and picked up Sonic. Then the Tornado 2 changed into more of a jet than a propeller plane. Then the mechanical hand put Sonic back on the Tornado 2.

Sonic- Tails, mind if I ask you something?

Tails- Yes, Sonic. I did put the landing gear in this time.

As the Tornado 2 was trying to fly through that blockade of Bowser's minions, a Magikoopa fired a magic beam at them. However, Kirby flew his Warp Star in front of it and inhaled it, turning him into Beam Kirby.

Beam Kirby- POYO!

Beam Kirby launched a beam attack at the Magikoopa and knocked it off its broom. Then some ParaGoombas and ParaKoopas tried to swarm Beam Kirby. But Pit performed that special attack Pit using in flying battles (from Kid Icarus Uprising) on the ParaKoopas to knock them all to the ground while Winged Yoshi wrapped his tongue around the ParaGoombas and swallowed them. Some Lakitu's appeared and threw a couple of Spiny eggs at them, but Luigi jumped off of Winged Yoshi's saddle to jump on them. Luckily, Winged Yoshi caught Luigi and got him back on his saddle, because that would've been a long fall below. Then more of Bowser's flying minions appeared.

Pit- Mario, you, Sonic, Link, and Tails go and get on that Doom Ship.

Beam Kirby- We'll hold Bowser's troops.

Luigi- But don't take too long. I don't know how long we can hold this many of them.

Link- Don't worry. We'll deal with Bowser as fast as we can.

Sonic- Yeah! Let's blast through with sonic speed!

Mario- You heard Sonic, Tails! Let's-a-go!

Tails- Rodger that!

Then the Tornado 2 dashed towards the Doom Ship to board it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Bowser's Showdown**

(On the deck of Bowser's Doom Ship)

A group of Hammer Brothers, Boomerang Brothers, and Fire Brothers were hanging out on deck of the ship.

Hammer Brother- Strange how the cannons stopped working.

Boomerang Brother- And King Bowser ordered us to check if everything was in working order before we took off.

Fire Brother- Yeah, this just seems fishy. You don't think there's a stowaway on board?

Hammer Brother- I do now!

Then Bowser's minions saw the Tornado 2 about to land. To try and prevent that, the Hammer Brothers threw their hammers, the Boomerang Brothers threw their boomerangs, and the Fire Brothers spat their fireballs at the Tornado 2. Link pulled out his Master Sword and shot down the hammers, boomerangs, and fireballs with a few sword beam attacks. Then Sonic jumped off the Tornado 2 and onto the Doom Ship.

Hammer Brother- The hedgehog is on board!

The Hammer Brothers tried to swing its hammer at Sonic, but Sonic dodged it too easily. Then Sonic hit the Hammer Brothers with a few homing shots. Then Sonic knocked down the Boomerang Brothers and Fire Brothers with a spin dash and blew them off the deck of the Doom Ship.

Sonic- All clear for you to land now!

Then the Tornado 2 landed on the Doom Ship (unlike when it tried to land on the Egg Carrier in Sonic Adventure 1) and Mario and Link jumped out.

Tails- Wish I could stay and help, but I think the others might need me in that air battle.

Sonic- I understand, Tails. Don't worry, because I'm sure it won't be long before we get Princess Peach back.

After the Tornado 2 took off, a Mounty Mole popped it's head out of one of the ship's hatches and threw a wrench at Mario, Link, and Sonic. Link blocked with his shield and counted with a sword beam that blew the Mounty Mole out of the hatch it was hiding in. Then a Boom Boom charged for them. Sonic knocked the Boom Boom out with a homing shot. Then a bunch of Bullet Bills were fired at them. Mario pulled out a super feather, turned into Racoon Mario, and used his tail attack to knock the Bullet Bills away.

Racoon Mario- Alright guys, time to stop fooling around. Let's find Bowser and kick his ass!

Sonic- Couldn't agree with you more!

Link- Hope the others are doing ok without us.

(Back at Princess Peach's castle)

Ty was standing on a stage in front of the castle and trying to calm down the huge crowd.

Ty- Everyone, please remain calm! Me mate, Mario and a few other members of the team are dealing with Bowser as we speak. We assure you all, Bowser will not strike again and nothing like that will happen again today.

The crowd continued to shout in panic and Ty continued to do his level best to calm them down. Shantae and Amy were watching from the medical tent.

Shantae- Poor Ty. Trying to calm down everyone who was shaken up from Bowser's sudden attack is proven to be harder than we expected.

Amy- Well, you got your own job to focus on. I'll go bring the next injured Toad waiting in line for us to heal.

Shantae- That's the 20th one this hour!

Meanwhile, Ash, all of Ash's Poke'mon, and Donkey Kong were working on rebuilding what was damaged during Bowser's attacks. Donkey Kong and Mega Charizard were carrying all the heavy piles of wood for the reconstruction while Ash was trying his best to coordinate all of his Poke'mon at once.

Ash- Bulbasaur, Snivy, use vine whip to pass that box of tools towards Pignite and Goodra who are working on that house. Greninja, use cut on that fallen tree to make more wooden planks. Swellow, Noctowl, Staraptor, Gliscor, Unfezant, Talonflame, Noivern, pick up the planks Greninja cuts.

Serena and Misty approached Ash.

Misty- You ok, Ash? You look like you've been working all day instead of your Poke'mon.

Ash- I can see why there's a six Poke'mon limit now. Trying to command all 42 of my Poke'mon to do different things at once requires so much multitasking. It feels like I'm getting schizophrenia! Also…

Then Ash points to Snorlax, Kingler, Muk, Sceptile, Leavanny, and Quilava who were lying on the ground completely exhausted.

Ash- I have to keep track of which of my Poke'mon are getting tired and which ones are doing the jobs right at the same time is mentally tiring me out. And believe it or not, Mega Charizard and DK are starting to get tired as well.

Serena- Well, you did ask Professor Oak to enforce that permit to let you carry all of your Poke'mon with you. And it is helping repairing Toad Town.

Misty- Besides, things could be worse.

Ash- I know, but right now, I'm sure me, Donkey Kong, Ty, and Shantae would be preferring to join Mario and the others on the battlefield right now.

(In the skies close to the Doom Ship)

Winged Yoshi kept swallowing a swarm of Swoops that were trying to attack him and Luigi who was still riding on Winged Yoshi's back.

Luigi- Yoshi, Banzai Bill at 6 o-clock!

Winged Yoshi managed to avoid the Banzai Bill just in time thanks to Luigi's warning. At the same time, Pit was being chased by a swarm of Boo's.

Pit- Are they still behind me?

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- Yes, Pit.

Pit- Then let's spring our little trap!

Palutena and Viridi (telepathically to Pit at the same time)- POWER OF HEAVENLY LIGHT!

That a bright light shined on the Boo's and made them all vanish. Meanwhile, Beam Kirby was taking on a group of Magikoopas while riding his Warp Star. They shot a few magic attacks at him, but Beam Kirby managed to dodge. Beam Kirby hit one of them with his beam attack and destroyed its broom, causing it to fall. Then Luigi jumped off of Winged Yoshi and did a jump attack on the other Magikoopas. Winged Yoshi was able to catch Luigi and get him back on his saddle. Then Pit landed on Beam Kirby's Warp Star.

Pit- Need to recharge my Power of Flight. Mind if I rest here for a bit, Kirby?

Beam Kirby- Not at all, Pit.

Luigi- Shit! They just keep coming!

Winged Yoshi- We just need to keep Koopa meanies busy until Mario save princess.

Suddenly, another magic attack was fired at them and they were barely able to dodge it. Then Kamik appeared riding his broomstick and a large bandage on his forehead.

Luigi- Kamik? I thought Sonic took care of you today.

Kamik- You thought wrong, asshole! But I will admit, that was not a pleasant landing when that hedgehog pushed me off the roof of Peach's castle.

Pit- You must've hit your head really hard if you think you can take all of us on at once.

Then a fireball was heading towards them from above and it came closer to hitting them than Kamik's sneak attack. Then Luigi, Winged Yoshi, Beam Kirby, and Pit saw Bowser Jr. riding a Jr. Clown Car only it was airborne.

Bowser Jr.- Who said Kamik was alone, dumb-dumbs? GWAHAHA!

Bowser Jr.'s Jr. Clown Car spat out a bunch of blade saw and hurled them towards Beam Kirby and Pit. Beam Kirby had his Warp Star get out of the way. However, Kamik suddenly appeared in front of Beam Kirby and Pit.

Kamik- Surprise!

Then Kamik fired a beam at them. Beam Kirby jumped in the way of the attack, protecting Pit. After Beam Kirby was hit by the attack and Beam Kirby was changed back to regular Kirby and was almost fell off the Warp Star. Luckily, Pit grabbed Kirby's hand and pulled him back on the Warp Star.

Kirby- Thanks, Pit.

Luigi jumped off of Winged Yoshi and hit Kamik from behind with a green missile. However, when Winged Yoshi tried to catch Luigi again, a mechanical claw reached out and grabbed Winged Yoshi. Winged Yoshi looked behind him and saw the mechanical arm came from Bowser Jr.'s Jr. Clown Car and Bowser Jr. was holding a large hammer in his claws.

Bowser Jr.- No, no, no. Luigi has to learn how to fly on his own. You on the other hand…

Then Bowser Jr. beaned Winged Yoshi with the hammer over and over until Winged Yoshi's vision was starting to become blurry and Winged Yoshi looked disoriented.

Bowser Jr.- Hey! I think you two retards forgot something!

Then Bowser Jr. threw Winged Yoshi at Kirby's Warp Star that Kirby and Pit were still on. When Winged Yoshi hit the Warp Star, it suddenly began to spin like an out of control car and almost crashed to the ground. Once Kirby regained control, him, Winged Yoshi, and Pit saw Luigi was falling from the sky.

Winged Yoshi, Kirby, and Pit- **LUIGI!**

Just then, the Tornado 2 flew by and caught Luigi before he fell too far.

Tails- (Phew) That was a close on! Right Luigi? Luigi?

When Tails looked behind him, he saw Luigi's legs sticking out of the seats and he could hear Luigi mumbling something.

Tails- Ooops! My bad.

Eventually, Luigi got himself right-side-up in his seat.

Luigi- Thanks for saving me from going splat, but I think you need to work on how you catch someone like that.

Bowser Jr.- No fair! Having that two-tailed fox with the airplane show up out of nowhere!

Wing Yoshi jumped off the Warp Star and pulled out an egg bomb.

Winged Yoshi- Let see how meanie Jr. Koopa like it!

Then Bowser Jr. was hit on the head by the egg bomb and almost fell out of his Jr. Clown Car.

Bowser Jr.- These ****ers are starting to get annoying!

Kamik- Alone, each of them have gotten in your father's way. And together, they all managed to defeat the wicked god, Tabuu. So of course, it wouldn't be easy.

Pit's Power of Flight finally fully recharged and Pit jumped off Kirby's Warp Star.

Pit- Time to get more serious!

Luigi- If only I had one of my flying power-ups…

Palutena (telepathically to Luigi)- Wish granted, Luigi.

Then a super leaf appeared in Luigi's hand.

Luigi- Think you can get me the red star power-up?

Viridi (telepathically to Luigi)- How about showing a little more gratitude, Luigi! This was the best we could get for you on such short notice!

Luigi- Sorry!

Then Luigi ate the super leaf and transformed into Racoon Luigi and he jumped out of the back seat of the Tornado 2. Little did Racoon Luigi or Tails know, two Snifit's riding magic carpets appeared behind them. But before they could attack, a dark arrow shot one down. The other Snifit looked behind and saw Dark Pit just before Dark Pit tackled the Snifit off the magic carpet.

Pit- Pittoo? What are you doing here?

Dark Pit- Stop calling me that!

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- I sent him. I figured you could use some backup to help you resolve this faster.

Suddenly, more of Bowser's airborne minions appeared and were heading straight for them. Then Tails got an aiming reticule on some of them and shot them down with a laser that was fired from the Tornado 2.

Tails- Let me and Dark Pit handle these jokers while you guys deal with Kamik and Bowser Jr.

Pit- Just be careful you two.

Kirby- Especially since some of us recently got released from bed rest.

Dark Pit- Don't remind me.

Tails in his Tornado 2 and Dark Pit flew off to deal with the swarm of Bowser's airborne minions. Meanwhile, Racoon Luigi, Winged Yoshi, Kirby, and Pit still had to deal with Kamik and Bowser Jr.

(Inside the control room of the Doom Ship)

Bowser was looking outside the window and watching the chaos happen outside. Princess Peach was in a cage hanging from the ceiling.

Bowser- Can't these fools do anything right? And what is taking so ****ing long to repair the cannons?!

Suddenly, the door to the control room was smashed down. Bowser turned around and saw Racoon Mario, Link, and Sonic.

Sonic- Knock-knock dino-brain!

Bowser- I'm surprised you used the door instead of chewing a hole in the wall like a normal rat does.

Sonic- How many times do I have to ****ing tell you?! I am a **HEDGEHOG** , you ****ing dumbass!

Racoon Mario- You can always just return what you've stolen and walk away.

Bowser- GWAHAHAHA! You should know me better than that, Mario. But you all are definitely going through an awful amount of trouble just to get this dimensional gate back.

Bowser pulls out the gate to Smash City.

Link- So are you with this huge army of your minions you've brought with you.

Bowser- The entire team was there. I needed an army if I was going to stand a chance against all of you chumps at once.

Racoon Mario- You've got some nerve attacking the Mushroom Kingdom when you did, Bowser!

Bowser- Like I was gonna let you have all the fun with your "Tabuu Triumphing" secret! If you want it and the princess back so badly, why don't you, the swordsman in the green dress, and the filthy rat try and take it?

Sonic- I might take more than that if you keep calling me a rat!

Link- Careful, Sonic. Don't get to bent out of shape like Ash almost did when Ganondorf insulted him.

Then Bowser charged for Racoon Mario, Link, and Sonic. So did Racoon Mario, Link, and Sonic.

(Back outside the areas)

Tails shot down a bunch of Lakitu's, but there were a swarm of Boo's hot on the Tornado 2's trail. Then Dark Pit landed briefly on the Tornado 2 and used his Dark Bow to shoot down the Boo's.

Tails- Where do they keep coming?!

Dark Pit- Beats me! But we can't back down now!

Meanwhile, Racoon Luigi, Winged Yoshi, Kirby, and Pit were fighting Bowser Jr. and Kamik. Bowser Jr. made that mechanical arm come out of his Jr. Clown Car again and tried to grab Winged Yoshi, but Pit used his First Blade weapon to cut the mechanical arm off before it could touch Winged Yoshi.

Pit- Not this time, you little brat!

Bowser Jr.- OH NO! No fair!

Bowser Jr. threw his hammer at Pit, but bit fired a ranged shot from his First Blade to knock the hammer away. Then Pit began flying away from Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr.- And where do you think you're going?

A cannon came out of the Jr. Clown Car's mouth and he aimed for Pit. However, Winged Yoshi's tongue was wrapped around Bowser Jr. and Bowser Jr. saw Winged Yoshi with his hammer.

Winged Yoshi- Bowser Jr.'s turn!

Then Winged Yoshi beaned Bowser Jr. on the head with the hammer like what Bowser Jr. did to him before. After the hammer broke, Winged Yoshi swallowed Bowser Jr. and the Jr. Clown Car and Winged Yoshi laid an egg. A few seconds later, Bowser Jr. broke out of the egg prison and became really pissed.

Bowser Jr.- You're both gonna ****ing pay for that!

Pit- And I'm surprised Bowser's son knows that word at such a young age.

Bowser Jr. chased after Pit and Winged Yoshi. Meanwhile, Kamik was trying to take down Racoon Luigi and Kirby. Kirby tried to ram Kamik's broom with his Warp Star, but Kamik kept vanishing each time Kirby came close.

Kamik- That Star Warrior is a tricky one, but I think it's best to deal with Luigi first. Without that flying racoon power, he'll fall to his death and it will probably take one shot to make him lose his power.

Then Kamik used his wand to create a huge thick cloud form around himself, Racoon Luigi, and Kirby.

Racoon Luigi- Where did Kamik go?

Kamik flew behind Racoon Luigi and readied his wand.

Kamik- Time to make you drop your power-up, Luigi! Then you'll turn into a green stain splattering the ground when you land!

Then Kamik created a huge fireball the size of a meteor and hurled it at Racoon Luigi.

Kamik- Nahahaha!

Just as Racoon Luigi noticed the fireball, Kirby flew up on his Warp Star and used the charged inhale (from Kirby Returns to Dreamland) and inhaled the fireball, transforming Kirby into Monster Flame Kirby.

Monster Flame Kirby- POYO!

Kamik- What the hell?! This isn't the fire copy ability!

Monster Fire- No, it's one of my super abilities, Monster Flame!

Then Monster Flame Kirby shot a huge stream of fire from the flaming cap on his head and it not only burned away the cloud that Kamik created to help hide himself, but it also burned his broomstick to charcoal.

Kamik- Oh…SHIIIIIIIIIIIT…

Kamik began falling from the sky, but then Racoon Luigi flew up to him.

Racoon Luigi- Don't worry, Kamik. I won't let you fall.

Then Racoon Luigi hit Kamik with a perfectly timed super jump punch (from Super Smash Brothers) and knocked Kamik into the side of a nearby mountain. Then Monster Flame Kirby changed back to regular Kirby and Kirby almost fainted from exhaustion.

Racoon Luigi- You feeling ok, Kirby?

Kirby- I'm fine…I just get…really tired…when I use…my super abilities…

Meanwhile, Bowser Jr. kept trying to catch Winged Yoshi and Pit. But little did Bowser Jr. know, there was small computer chip with Fawful's face attached to the rear of the Jr. Clown Car. Eventually a red light was flashing on it and a countdown from 15 seconds started.

Winged Yoshi- How much longer do we have to fly?

Pit- Until I know Lady Palutena's weapon won't hit Luigi and Kirby by mistake. She used this to shoot Hewdraw down once.

Bowser Jr.- You can't run from me forever! And when I get my claws on you, I'll…

Suddenly, that computer chip on Bowser Jr.'s Jr. Clown Car shut down the Jr. Clown Car.

Bowser Jr.- What the?! What's going on!

Then Bowser Jr. crashed into the same mountain Kamik crashed into.

Winged Yoshi- Was that big weapon?

Pit- No. Lady Palutena used a huge laser cannon to shoot down Hewdraw. Was that a new power, Lady Palutena?

Palutena (telepathically to Pit and Winged Yoshi)- That wasn't me, Pit. I was getting our Skyworld cannon ready for Bowser Jr.

Pit- What about you, Viridi?

Viridi (telepathically to Pit and Winged Yoshi)- Wasn't me either, Pit. I would've done something like giant vines grabbing the little creep.

Pit- This is very strange.

(Back inside the Doom Ship control room)

Bowser used his flame breath at Racoon Mario, Link, and Sonic. Luckily, the three dodged it. Link shot a sword beam at Bowser, but he dodged it was well. Then Bowser jumped into the air, right above Link, and tried to ground pound on him. Luckily, Sonic was able to dash by and pulled Link out of the way before Bowser could flatten Link like a pancake. Sonic attempted to hit Bowser with his spin dash, but Bowser grinned and pushed a button.

Bowser- I'm prepared for your super speed this time, you rat.

Suddenly, the entire floor became treadmills, different parts of the floor were moving in deferent directions (like in boss fights in Super Mario 3D Land and Super Mario 3D World). Because of that, Sonic was slowed down a bit, but not by that much, and Bowser was moved away from Sonic's spin dash.

Bowser- What's you gonna do with the floors are constantly moving like that?

Racoon Mario- Bowser certainly has stepped up his game today.

Bowser- What? Did you little ****ers think I would make it that easy…again? No! I've done my research on all of you after our encounter on Pi'illo Island. And with Kamik's help, I've learned a few new tricks to help me deal with each and every one of you! You and your speed. You and your magical sword. And of course, you and your power-up items. Even if you've brought your entire team, it wouldn't make much of a difference.

Racoon Mario- We'll see about that, Bowser!

Link charged up his Master Sword for a Tri-Force Cut, but Bowser pushed another button and a stone pillar appeared and blocked Link's attack. Bowser was about to counter attack Link, but he felt something grab hold of his tail. Bowser looked behind him and saw Sonic pulling on his tail.

Sonic- Hope you don't mind if I borrow one of your tricks, Mario!

Then Sonic spun Bowser around (Super Mario 64 style) and he eventually threw him. Racoon Mario knocked Bowser into the air with a super jump punch. While Bowser was still stunned a bit, he saw Link jump into the air in front of him before Link knocked him back to the ground with another Tri-Force Cut. Bowser struggled to get back up and he was bleeding from his left arm.

Bowser- Shit! This is getting more annoying than it was supposed to be! You must really want this Tabuu stopping secret back that badly. Well so do I!

Then Bowser pulls out a super bell power-up item.

Mario- Oh shit!

Bowser- So you remember what happened the last time I ate this. Now the swordsman in the green dress and the blue rat can experience it too!

Then Bowser ate the super bell and his suddenly transformed into a cat version of himself.

Meowser- GWAHAHAHA!

Sonic- Isn't that your cat power-up, Mario?

Racoon Mario- Unfortunately, it is.

Link- And I thought only you and Luigi could use those.

Sonic- Ash did turn into Racoon Ash during the Kalos League.

Then Meowser made a huge swipe of his massive claw and knocked Racoon Mario, Sonic, and Link against the wall.

Meowser- GWAHAHAHA! Believe me, rat, I have more than just their cat powers!

As Racoon Mario, Link, and Sonic were getting back up, Sonic put his ear to the ground and thought he heard something.

Sonic- Guys, I have an idea. Link, can you weaken this part of the floor with your Master Sword, but don't cut all the way through?

Then Link stabbed that part of the metal floor with the Master Sword, making it cracked a bit.

Sonic- Now we just need to get that cat Bowser to slam his claw into that spot.

Meowser- Hey, what are you losers whispering about?

Then Sonic stuck his butt at Meowser and slapped it once or twice.

Sonic- Hey dumbass, but you can't hit this!

Then Meowser's face turned red and steam came out of his ears.

Meowser- Fitting that cats love to eat rats. I'm gonna enjoy ripping you apart you blue turd!

Meowser charged for Racoon Mario, Sonic, and Link, but they managed to dodge. Then Meowser's claw smashed right through the part of the floor Link weakened earlier. Suddenly, Meowser was electrocuted by whatever he clawed into. Then Meowser turned back into Bowser and he collapsed to the ground.

Bowser- No more pickle haring for me, mommy! I got a tummy ache!

Bowser also dropped the gate to Smash City and Racoon Mario picked it up.

Link- Sonic, how did you know that would happen?

Sonic- I've spent enough time in Eggman's robot factories to know the sound of an electric generator. It was probably what made the floor panels move like treadmills and made those stone pillars appear to block your sword.

Racoon Mario flies up to the cage Princess Peach was locked in and got her out. Just as Racoon Mario, Link, Sonic, and Princess Peach were about to leave the room, they heard someone calling out to them.

Bowser- Not…yet…

They turned around and saw Bowser struggling to get up and he was looking like he was seriously hurt.

Sonic- Back for more, asshole?

Link- Give up, Bowser. You're in no shape to continue fighting us.

Bowser- I'll quit…when the fat Koopa sings…

Racoon Mario- If you insist, Bowser.

But before the fight could begin again, there was a large explosion and it shook the whole ship.

Bowser- What the ****!

Then Bowser looked at a computer screen near the steering wheel.

Bowser- The engine has blown up! What did you idiots do?!

Racoon Mario- That wasn't us!

The Doom Ship began to shake again after another explosion.

Sonic- I say we forget Bowser and get the hell out of here!

Link- Agreed!

Then Racoon Mario, Sonic, Link, and Princess Peach ran out of the room. Bowser tried to chase after them, but he held onto his side with his right claw and limped after them.

Bowser- Hey…(grown)…get back here…(moan)…I think I'm gonna hurl…

(On the deck of the Doom Ship)

Sonic turned into Super Sonic and grabbed hold of Link and Princess Peach.

Super Sonic- Hold on tight you two.

Then Super Sonic dashed off the Doom Ship with Link and Peach in his arms. Racoon Mario flew after him while still holding the gate to Smash City. Eventually, Bowser limped to the deck of the ship.

Bowser- Mario…get back here…you coward…

Then the Doom Ship blew up and what was left was falling to the ground.

(In a forest close to where the Doom Ship blew up)

Jessie, James, and Meowth were struggling to find their way out of the forest. Although still wearing their ridicules maintenance worker disguised.

Meowth- I really **REALLY** can't believe that hedgehog literally blew us out of our underwear like that.

James- Maybe if we hurry back to Toad Town, there might still be time to steal the Mario Brothers' Team's big secret and Pikachu.

Jessie- It would be nice to see that swordsman again…but I want to wring that hedgehog's neck!

Meowth- Hey, does it sound like something is falling from the sky and does it seem familiar too…

Before Meowth could finish that sentence, Bowser fell on Team Rocket like a landing pad.

(Back in the sky)

Racoon Mario, Super Sonic, Link, and Princess Peach flew up to the Tornado 2 and Super Sonic placed Link and Princess Peach in the back seats of the Tornado 2.

Tails- Sonic, you're alright!

Super Sonic- Of course, Tails. We kicked Bowser's ass and rescued Princess Peach.

Racoon Mario- And we got the dimensional gate to Smash City back.

Then Racoon Luigi, Winged Yoshi, Kirby, Pit, and Dark Pit rushed up to them.

Pit- Finally! This was one exhausting adventure!

Racoon Mario- Come on, team. Let's return to Toad Town.

Dark Pit- I'm not part of the team, you know.

Tails- I'm not either, Dark Pit, but you don't see me talking about it.

Princess Peach- And we still have your big grand unveiling to present tonight. We mustn't be late for that.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Threat Is Over…?**

(Princess Peach's Castle)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Ash, Sonic, Ty, Pit, and Shantae were in the foyer of the castle. Mario handed Ty the gate to Smash City.

Mario- It was harder than expected, but we got it back.

Ash- Guess Bowser is starting to learn from his mistakes. Good thing Team Rocket hasn't done that yet.

Ty- Bowser hasn't done anything to Smash City, has he?

Mario- It looks like it hasn't been opened and you have the only key to the place. Maybe you and the technicians we've hired should inspect Smash City just in case.

Ty- Alright. Let me just get the key from me hiding spot.

Then Ty pulls out an enema and a pair of rubber gloves before walking into the bathroom. Then the sounds of Ty groaning. Eventually, Ty came out wearing the rubber gloves and a mechanical keycard in his paw.

Luigi- Was the key in…

Ty- Don't say it, mate! I'd rather not talk about it!

Ty puts the keycard inside the gate and what looked like a floating bubble appeared just above the gate. Then Ty pulls out a microphone for the intercom.

Ty- Calling all technicians, please return to the castle for maintenance inspection.

Then Ty walked up to the floating bubble.

Ty- When they arrive, tell them to meet me in Smash City.

Luigi- Is there really time for repairs if anything is damaged?

Mario- The unveiling of Smash City is at 8:00 p.m. and it is currently 6:00 p.m. Is there time, Ty?

Ty- Hopefully, but let's just hope Bowser never touched anything in there.

Then Ty was sucked into the bubble (like how Mario enters a level in Super Mario Sunshine) and enters Smash City.

Sonic- I'm not sure if I want to get any more chilidogs after seeing where Ty pulled that keycard out of.

Shantae- I don't blame you, Sonic.

Pit- Well, I'm off to find Lady Palutena. My power of Flight has been severely drained and I might need it refilled.

Kirby- I could use something to refill my energy too after using my Monster Flame ability.

Yoshi- At least things calm down after we beat Bowser and save Princess Peach.

Donkey Kong- Speaking of Princess Peach, where is she?

Mario- She's resting in her room at the moment. But she will be ready before the unveiling in two hours.

Link- I wonder if Bowser was behind the sudden attack on Blaze.

Sonic- It might've been. I should go and check up on her.

Ash- I should check on my Poke'mon too. Most of them are tired from all that reconstruction.

Luigi- At least it's good to know the worst part is behind us now.

Mario- Hope you're right, Luigi.

(Back on the rooftops of Toad Town)

Fawful and the Pirate Master pull out a videophone and called Tabuu. But when they called Tabuu, the video screen showed Tabuu sound asleep in a bed while wearing pink pajamas.

Fawful- Master Tabuu, time to wake up!

Tabuu- Huh?

The Pirate Master- And what the hell are you wearing?

Tabuu- Oh, it's you two. Sorry, I wasn't expecting you to call so soon, so I took a nap. One moment please.

Then the video screen showed static for a minute or two. Eventually, Tabuu appeared on screen again, but without those pink pajamas.

Tabuu- Since you are calling, I trust you have good news?

Fawful- We have fury! Princess Peach and Smash City are back in the Mushroom Kingdom. And Mario's never noticed Fawful and Pirate Master assistance the whole time. And still plenty of time before Mario's show off Smash City.

Tabuu- Well done you two! Pyrrhon, Marx, you can put away the amputation tools. We won't be needing them anymore. Anyway, this is great news indeed! I knew you were the perfect choice for this, Fawful! And you are doing a great job too, Pirate Master! HAHAHA! Only two more hours until they reveal Smash City and once Princess Peach is inside…we strike!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Checking Up on the Injured**

(At the medical tent)

Sonic, Ash, and Shantae arrived at the medical tent and they were instantly greeted by Cream who was holding Cheese in her arms and surprisingly had Pikachu sitting on her head.

Cream- Hello there Mr. Sonic, Mr. Ash, and Ms. Shantae. Good to see you're all safe and sound.

Cheese- Choa!

Pikachu- Pika Pi!

Sonic- Cream, why do you have Pikachu on your head like a hat?

Ash- After my Poke'mon were done with the repairs, I brought them to the medical tent to rest for a bit, but then some of the kids that were hurt started to play with some of my Poke'mon. So, I decided to let them play with most of my Poke'mon. Some of them, like Charizard, might be a bit too scary for this situation. By the way, can I take Pikachu back now, Cream?

Cream pulled Pikachu off of her head and handed him back to Ash.

Cream- Here you go, Mr. Ash.

Sonic- How's Blaze doing?

Cream- She and Silver are doing just fine with the others. By the way Mr. Ash, some of your other Poke'mon Trainer friends are here and they two are letting the kids play their Poke'mon.

Then they saw the infant Toads playing with Brock's Sudowoodo and Chansey, Misty's Psyduck and Corsola, May's Beautifly and Munchlax, Dawn's Piplup and Pachirsu, Cilan's Pansage and Crustle, Iris' Axew and Excadrill, Serena's Braixen and Sylveon, Clemont's Bunnelby and Chespin, Kiawe' Turtonator, Lana's Popplio. Mallow's Steenee, and Sophocles' Togedemaru and Charjabug. Lillie, however, was hiding behind Big the Cat while holding on to her Alola Vulpix.

Big- You don't have to be afraid. They don't seem to bite.

Lillie- I'm not scared! I just choose not to touch them is all. But can you please stay and let me and Vulpix use you as a shelter?

Big- Uh…whatever make you happy I guess.

Then Amy, Max, and Bonnie rushed in.

Amy- Sonic! I'm so glad you're ok!

Amy gave Sonic a hug and Sonic tried to push Amy off of him.

Bonnie- Welcome back, Ash!

Max- I take it you took down Bowser already.

Sonic- Me, Mario, and Link did really, but yes, the whole team worked together to rescue Princess Peach and get our secret weapon against Tabuu back.

Bonnie- Bowser took that too?!

Shantae- Let's get back on track. We're here to check up on a few of our injured friends and to pick up Ash's Poke'mon.

Sonic managed to push Amy off of him.

Sonic- Can we see Silver and Blaze?

Amy- Sure thing. Follow me you three.

Then Amy led Sonic, Ash, and Shantae to where Silver and Blaze were sitting. Silver and Blaze were sitting on a pair of chairs and Blaze had Ash's Litten curled up on her lap.

Sonic- How are you both feeling?

Silver- Fine, but I still wished I could've been part of the action.

Blaze- Your Litten has grown very fond of me, Ash.

Blaze stroked Litten's back.

Litten- (Meow)

Ash- Litten is a fire type Poke'mon and Litten does resemble a small cat. I guess it makes sense Litten would like you.

Sonic- I guess you can rest easier now that the big threat is over.

Blaze- What do you mean?

Sonic- I know we never found your attacker, but it must've been Bowser or one of his troops that did it. Today's attack confirms it.

Blaze- I'm not so sure if Bowser really was behind me getting ambushed earlier. None of Bowser's minions have a grin like that and I was attacked hours before Bowser invaded. No, I still sense danger near.

Shantae- You sense danger?

Silver- Blaze sort of has a sixth sense and is very good and predicting upcoming dangers. Believe me, she's never been wrong yet.

Ash- I know things can always get worse no matter how bad things may seem…but seriously! The only thing that would be worse than Bowser's sudden surprise attack would be if Tabuu also made a surprise attack of his own!

Sonic- Knock on some wood, Ash. I know not to underestimate Blaze's gift and there have been several times when I said I didn't want something to happen and they did.

Then Dawn approached them.

Dawn- Hey Ash! Is Pit back too?

Ash- He's over in the castle guardian with Kirby asking Palutena and Viridi to recharge Pit's wings and Kirby's energy.

Dawn- Ok. I better go and welcome him back. I'll bet he'll be needing a hug after what he's been through.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Coming Darkness**

(In the guardian of Princess Peach's castle)

Palutena was putting some of her own energy into Pit's wings while Viridi gave Kirby a metamato.

Viridi- Strange how this tomato with an M on it could restore your energy like that. I'd like a sample of one.

Kirby- Tiff and Tuff's parents have a whole guardian of metamatos. I'll see about getting you a sample after the event.

Viridi- Why thank you, Kirby.

Palutena- Just be more careful if you have to use one of your super abilities again. That was the only metamato I could get. As for you, Pit, I did my best with recharging your wings, but you'll have to stick to the usual five-minute flight rule for now.

Viridi- I'm impressed you were able to maintain the power of flight that long without your wings burning. But then again, you did take a short break on Kirby's Warp Star.

Pit- For your information, I've toughened up since the battle with Hades. I've been working to extend my wings' endurance to increase my flight time. But I still need Lady Palutena to grant me the Power of Flight, meaning I still can't fly on my own.

Kirby- An angel that can't fly on his own? Why don't your wings work?

Pit- I don't want to talk about it, Kirby.

Palutena- There is something that Viridi and I want to discuss with you and we highly advise you to inform Mario and the rest of the team as well.

Pit- What is it, Lady Palutena?

Viridi- Since we first got here, and became surrounded by these filthy humans, at first, they all felt excited. Then they felt fear. Now they're all calm.

Pit- Are you going somewhere with this?

Kirby- Even I'm not seeing where this is going.

Palutena- Well, with everyone now calmed down, Viridi and I were able to pick up on something. Something with a faint trace of a dark power.

Viridi- And the worst part is, we think it's been hiding somewhere in this crowd the whole day.

Kirby and Pit- WHAT?!

Palutena- It might've been what attacked Sonic's friend and might've been what helped sabotage Bowser's Doom Ship.

Pit- Sabotage?

Palutena- Something must've caused the Doom Ship's cannons to stop working and made Bowser Jr.'s Clown Car lose power.

Viridi- And something must've blown up the engine just after Mario, Link, and Sonic defeated Bowser.

Pit- That's impossible. You're both A ranked goddesses and nothing should be able to hide from you this long without notice.

Palutena- Like we said before, Pit. Once everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom calmed down after you rescued the Princess, we were able to detect two beings that were not calm. And they felt dark. I'll admit, there have been some occasions when something was blocked from my gaze, but there are very few who have the power to do so. And Tabuu is one of them.

Pit- Tabuu…you think Tabuu might be plotting an attack?! I'm sorry, Lady Palutena, but that is just crazy talk!

Kirby- Your powers might not detect, but we do have something that will.

Pit- Kirby, that's one of our surprises in Smash City.

Kirby- I'm sure since Palutena sees everything you do, she knows about the radar.

Viridi- I didn't. What radar are you talking about?

Kirby- I'm not sure if I should say anything, since it is supposed to be a secret until later tonight.

Viridi- I won't tell. Not like I really want to talk to any of these humans anyway.

Kirby- Ok. In Smash City, there is a new computer that Ty built. It's designed to control just about everything in Smash City, but more importantly, Ty installed a radar that can detect Tabuu.

Viridi- Tabuu's power is able to mask himself and his followers from our sight. How can a radar built by a mortal Tasmanian tiger possibly pick up Tabuu?

Pit- Because we used Tabuu's DNA as the catalyst. After our world-famous battle against Tabuu in Grand Metropolis, we all began helping Sonic and his friends clean up the destruction from that battle. But then, Mario and Sonic found some bloodstains on the ground. It didn't belong to anyone we knew, so Ty analyzed it. Turns out it was Tabuu's blood. And with Tabuu's genetic code, Ty installed a radar that could scan for that genetic code. Meaning if Tabuu or any of his followers show up anywhere outside of Subspace, we'll know when and where.

Suddenly, Dawn appeared behind Pit and wrapped her arms around Pit.

Dawn- Hey there, my sweat angel!

Pit- Oh…Dawn…uh, nice to see you again…(whispers) Kirby, help me out will yah!

Kirby- Nope. I'm staying out of this one.

Dawn- I was so worried! Hope you didn't get hurt when you were helping Mario fight Bowser's troops.

Pit struggled to get out of Dawn's grip. Meanwhile, Viridi was getting a laugh out of this.

Dawn- So what were you talking about before I came?

Pit- Sorry…but that's part…of the big secret tonight…

Then Pit and Kirby heard Mario's voice on the intercom.

Mario- Attention! Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Ash, Sonic, Ty, Pit, Shantae, Yoshi, and my brother Luigi please come to the throne room of the castle. This is a direct order, so do not delay.

Pit- Yes! Saved by the bell! I mean, sorry Dawn, but Mario's calling me! Gotta go! Bye!

Then Pit dashed off at almost Sonic speed.

Kirby- Hey, wait for me!

After Kirby and Pit left, Palutena and Viridi looked at each other.

Palutena- You might want to inform and ready Pittoo about this. We might need him if things do get bad. And tell him to grab the others we've talked about.

Dawn- What gets bad?

Viridi- We have no idea what you're talking about.

(In the throne room of Peach's castle)

Eventually, the entire team arrived shortly after Mario made that call.

Donkey Kong- Ok Mario, what's this about?

Luigi- Especially since we have our big unveiling of Smash City in one hour.

Mario- Fine, I'll get right to the point. I had Ty and the rest of the technicians check everything in Smash City to make sure nothing was damaged or tampered with since Bowser took it. Ty.

Ty- We did a full checkup, but I noticed something off about my computer in there. My radar that is still installing picked up something. It might not be fully operational, but it said there are two lifeforms in that crowd outside with a small trace of Tabuu's power.

Pit and Kirby look at each other.

Sonic- What the ****?!

Link- Any idea who?

Ty- No. The radar is still not fully installed.

Pit- Actually, Lady Palutena and Viridi told us something.

Then Pit and Kirby told the team the warning Palutena and Viridi gave them.

Sonic- So that might've been what attacked Blaze!

Shantae- But this must be someone with skills that match that Fawful guy you mentioned before.

Mario- If Tabuu really has brought back Fawful, hell might break loose. He's not very strong, nor can he take down any of us, but his tricks are deady.

Link- But they said there were two. If one is supposed to be the crafty one, who's the other one supposed to be?

Kirby- Maybe back up. Like how Tabuu sent both Pyrrhon as Marx's backup.

Mario- I don't know, but we must keep out guard up. If Tabuu really up to something, we need to make sure that radar is protected. Tabuu would most likely be after that?

Ash- But what's Tabuu's method of doing so? This place is too crowded for a surprise attack for just two people.

Mario- Tabuu, you ****ing devil, what are you up to…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Show Is Ready to Begin**

(In front of Princess Peach's castle)

A huge crowd of people from all over was gathered right outside the front door. The clock read 7:50 p.m. Ten minutes until the big unveiling of the Super Mario Brothers' Team's big secret. Sonic, Shantae, Pit and Luigi were standing just outside the gate trying to see if they could spot anyone suspicious in the crowd.

Sonic- You guys spotting anything?

Shantae- I think I would've mentioned something if I did.

Pit- It's like a needle in a haystack and we don't know what the needles look like.

Luigi- Feels almost like that countdown in Grand Metropolis until Tabuu got to escape from Subspace.

Sonic- We just have to keep our cool for now.

Pit- I'm almost wondering if Mario will cancel the whole thing.

Luigi- If he does, it would disappoint a lot of people.

Shantae- But if there could be more trouble if we do.

Sonic- To be honest, it's not up to us. Mario is the leader and he makes the calls. And I'm hoping he makes the right one.

(Inside Peach's Castle)

Mario and Ty were looking out the window the stain glass window of Princess Peach and at the crowd.

Ty- You sure this is a good idea, mate? Continuing with the unveiling of Smash City?

Mario- I've got a hunch they'll attack if we cancel, Tabuu might give the orders for his two spies to just mount a full-frontal assault. And I am confident that the entire team can handle just two of hostiles, even if one of them might be Fawful, but that could cause another panic. And we can't risk something like Bowser's assault earlier today happening again.

Ty- But Tabuu is much worse than Bowser. You and Sonic should know that better than any of us. Still have my doubts this is the best choice, but it's your call. Just know, we might be risking more than we bargained for.

Mario- We risked a lot on Pi'illo Island on the Kalos League too. And we still pulled through. Don't you worry…I have a plan.

(On the rooftops of the Toad Town)

Fawful and the Pirate Master called Tabuu on the videophone again. Tabuu appeared on the screen and was sitting in an armchair with a wineglass in his hand.

Tabuu- Well, this is it. The moment we've all been waiting for. You've both been waiting for it all day and so have I! Now this could very well be our last chance to talk before the show truly begins. So, let's go over the plan one last time. Fawful, you shale slip into that crowd in disguise and follow Princess Peach. Eventually, your cellphone will vibrate. That will be your signal to activate the Mind Control Seed you've planted in her head. I'll take care of the rest, but you'll then need to make sure Mario and the others don't get in her way.

The Pirate Master- And where do I come in?

Tabuu- Don't worry, Pirate Master. I'll make your cellphone vibrate too when it's time for you to step in. But there is just one thing you need to do before we begin this final phase of my plan. Turn off the sample of my power.

Fawful and the Pirate Master- What?

Tabuu- It appears I failed to take into account of a few things. Pit invited Palutena and Viridi. And Sonic invited Blaze, that cat girl that Fawful attacked earlier. You see, although my powers can make you stronger, I'm afraid they can still detect you. Blaze has felt the upcoming danger and after things got quiet, Palutena and Viridi felt my power I gave you both. You'll be free to activate it after we've put the final steps in motion, but until then, we will not risk blowing our cover. Now go and await further orders.

Then Tabuu hung up the videophone. Then Fawful disguised himself as Toadsworth and a very convincing disguised at that.

Fawful (in Toadsworth's voice)- What do you think of this Toadsworth disguised?

The Pirate Master- Very good, but what if the real one shows up?

Fawful (still in the voice of Toadsworth)- You won't need to worry…Fawful already took care of the real Toadsworth…

(In a broom closet inside the basement of Peach's Castle)

Toadsworth was lying on the floor of that broom closet with a large lump on his head. He also had ropes tied around his wrists and ankles as well as a strip of duct tape placed over his mouth. Toadsworth struggled and screamed, but with no luck.

(Back on the rooftops in Toad Town)

Fawful (in Toadsworth's voice)- Time to get set for everything. Master Tabuu's surprise is about to shock the whole Mushroom Kingdom. You just stay hidden until Master Tabuu gives signal.

(Back in front of Peach's Castle)

Mario, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Ash, Ty, and Princess Peach exited the castle. Ty was carrying the dimensional gate to Smash City. Sonic, Luigi, Pit, and Shantae were still standing outside watching the crowd.

Pit- You're back. We're still going through with this?

Mario- We are, but not all of us will be giving the tour like we originally planned. Sonic, Shantae, Donkey Kong, Link, and Yoshi, you stay here and make sure no one tries to follow us.

Shantae- You want to divide up the team?

Mario- We need to be prepared for anything. One possibility is whoever is using Tabuu's power might try and sneak in after we've let our guest in.

Link- That makes sense, I guess.

Sonic- Still, a lot of pressure in the air.

Princess Peach- Has anyone seen Toadsworth?

Fawful (in Toadsworth's voice)- Here I am, Princess.

Fawful walked on stage still in his Toadsworth disguised and no one even knowing who he really was.

Fawful (in Toadsworth's voice)- Sorry I'm late, but I had some business I had to quickly take care of. Now then, shale we begin this historic even, Master Mario?

The clock finally struck 8:00 and it was time for Mario to begin what the big event was about. Mario took a deep breath and decided to begin to move to the center of the stage. The spotlight shined on Mario and he took a deep breath. Mario turned to look at his team before turned back to the audience and pulling out a microphone.

Mario- Thank you all for coming here tonight. And I would also like to express my dearest apologies for what happened with Bowser earlier. Anyway, time to get started as to why we're all here. Exactly six and a half months ago, me and my team had fought a horrible monster, worse than any threat we have ever faced before in our lives. The wicked god Tabuu. But my victory over him was not done alone. Me and my friends, my brother Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Ash, Sonic the Hedgehog, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, Pit, and Shantae were how I was truly able to send Tabuu back to Subspace. However, we all knew he would return since he has vowed revenge against me, because my ancestor and his team defeated him and put him in his Subspace prison. In fact, he has returned, twice since our showdown in Grand Metropolis. During the Kalos League when he helped a man named Lysandre control a legendary Poke'mon called Zygarde. And most recently, when he kidnapped a friend of Kirby's and sent two of his followers to attack Kirby and Pit. Tabuu has been gathering a team of his own it would seem in order to fight us. But we've been readying something ourselves. Ty, if you would please.

Then Ty placed the dimensional gate to Smash City on the floor of the stage and used the keycard to open it. Then a bubble came out of the dimensional gate.

Mario- For those who don't know, this is a gateway to a recently created dimension. After we kicked Tabuu back into Subspace, we asked the Star Spirits create this place Smash City. It might seem weird to some, but it is our base of operation and believe it or not, Tabuu can't affect it in any way. That is correct, Tabuu can't do anything to this place. At first, we've only been using Ty's wrist portal devices to get in, but the wrist portals have a limited battery power and can't bring many people at once through the portals it makes. This alternate dimension is also secretly linked to each of our home worlds so we can contact one another and/or get to one another in case of an emergency. But there is much to see in Smash City. Inside is a fortress equipped with all the ways we've been developing to take down Tabuu. If you're still willing even after Bowser's sudden attack, you're more than welcome for the tour of Smash City.

Not everyone in the crowd got in line for entering Smash City, but there was still a large line of people ready to enter Smash City.

Luigi- Guess some of them aren't really up for it.

Sonic- Maybe that's a good thing. Remember, we're on the lookout for two people with Tabuu's power that obviously want to remain hidden. This might make it harder for them to sneak in after Mario if they want to remain hidden.

Mario went in first. He approached the bubble and entered it in a similar way in Super Mario Sunshine. Luigi, Kirby, Ash, Ty, and Pit followed and led crowd behind them inside. Fawful stood close to Princess Peach and smirked under his Toadsworth disguise.

Fawful (whispers)- Hehehe. I have fury! Just you wait, because the real fun is about to ****ing begin…

Once the tour group entered Smash City, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Sonic, and Shantae turned to the crowd that stayed behind.

Donkey Kong- Alright people, I'm afraid you can't stay here.

Sonic- We'll need enough space once they exit Smash City.

Link- But you can all still enjoy the food court and the other attractions that have been set up for the event until they come back.

Shantae- And if there is anything else you need, we'll be more than happy to help.

After the people left the castle gate, Tails, Tiff, and Tuff approached them.

Tails- Sonic, we seem to have some of our friends missing!

Sonic- What?! Who?

Tails- Silver, Blaze, and Shadow seemed to have vanished.

Tiff- Dark Pit and Meta Knight are also gone.

Tuff- You think they entered Smash City?

Link- We didn't see them in the crowd and we've inspected everyone there.

Tiff- Isn't that a little overprotective?

Tuff- Maybe it's for security after what Bowser did.

Sonic- Speaking of which, Tails, can you keep an eye out for anything strange?

Tails- Can do, Sonic. But is something wrong? I know we had Bowser crash the event, but you've been acting like the danger isn't really over since you went to check on Blaze.

(On the roof of Princess Peach's castle)

The Pirate Master looked down at Sonic, Link, Shantae, Donkey Kong, and Yoshi from the top of the castle while at the same time remaining unseen.

The Pirate Master- What luck! The Guardian Genie who defeated me last time is staying behind! I'm gonna enjoy this once Tabuu sends out the signal.

The Pirate Master stood there, keeping an eye on Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Sonic, and Shantae. Eventually, only those five were still in the castle's main gate while the rest of the crowd went back into Toad Town. Just then, the Pirate Master felt something vibrate in his pocket. He pulled out his cellphone and saw it was from Tabuu.

The Pirate Master- There's the signal. Hehehehe! Time to make them walk the plank!

The Pirate Master pulled out a few bones from his back, only they were glowing purple. He threw them like how someone would throw a handful of popcorn to a flock of birds and the strange bones landed in several parts of Toad Town. Once the bones hit the ground, they quickly tunneled into the ground. Then they came out of the ground as skeleton pirates. Sonic, Shantae, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, and Link heard someone scream in the distance.

Yoshi- What that?!

Sonic- I'll go check it out. Be back in a flash!

Sonic was about to dash passed the castle's front, but suddenly a huge stack of bones jutted from the ground. The bones were placed like bars in a cage or fence, preventing anyone from passing.

Link- What the hell is happening?!

Shantae- Those bones…I feel like I've seen them before…

Mysterious voice- HAHAHAHA!

Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Sonic, and Shantae turned around and saw the Pirate Master standing behind them.

The Pirate Master- Ahoy there! Leaving so soon? Why, the fun is just starting!

(In Smash City, but before the Pirate Master attacked)

The entire dimension was that one building of Smash City. It was much larger than most were expecting. The hallways appeared no different than the hallways of an office building, but there was so much more one could imagine. It was over 20 stories tall, but there were warp gates to teleport someone to another floor, but there were stairs too. Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ash, Ty, and Pit led the tour group around the first floor. Princess Peach and Fawful in his Toadsworth disguise were following Mario close. Ash's friends, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Kiawe, Luna, Lillie, Mallow, and Sophocles were also in that tour group. Ty's friends, Shazza, Fang, Sly, Maurie were also in the tour group. Ash approached his friends while still leading the group.

Ash- We did put in a Poke'mon arena in Smash City. Maybe we can try it out after the tour?

Luigi- One thing at a time, Ash.

Ash- Sorry.

Pikachu- Pikachu.

Brock- We'll think about it later.

Ash- Thanks, Brock.

Then Dawn wrapped her arms around Pit from behind again.

Dawn- Hope there's a love sweet in this place so we can spend some time together, Pit.

Pit- Uh…I need to focus on the tour right now! We can talk later!

Pit managed to get out of Dawn's arms and moved a bit further ahead. Mario and the others started by showing the secret tunnels to the homelands of the other members of the team. But while Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ash, Ty, and Pit were distracted with the tour, Fawful, still disguised as Toadsworth, felt a vibration in his pocket. Fawful pulled his cellphone out and the caller ID said Tabuu.

Fawful- GAWHAHA! At last! At long, long last! Time for the show to finally begin! I have fury!

Then Fawful pulled out a trigger of some sort and pushed the button. Suddenly, Princess Peach froze in her tracks and she felt something pulsing inside her head.

Tabuu (telepathically to Princess Peach)- Hello there, Princess Peach. Do you remember me?

Princess Peach- You…! It can't be…!

Tabuu (telepathically to Princess Peach)- It be, alright! Now…you're going to do something for me.

Princess Peach- I will never harm the Mario Brothers…

Tabuu- You think I want to use you to kill Mario? No. Killing Mario is something I want to savor for myself. I have another task for you to help me with.

Suddenly, Princess Peach's pupils in her eyes turned red and she had a pale expression on her face.

Princess Peach (possessed by Tabuu)- It worked, Fawful.

Fawful (still disguised as Toadsworth but in his normal voice)- Fawful welcomes Master Tabuu.

Princess Peach (possessed by Tabuu)- I'm not really here, but just using Peach as a puppet. Now, head for the 20th floor of Smash City and hack the junction box. Try to lure Mario and what members of his team he brought with him to the 20th floor and stall them while I find Ty's lab on the 15th floor.

Fawful- Fawful do, but why not just teleport to…

Princess Peach (possessed by Tabuu)- Because Mario was telling the truth. My powers literally won't work in this place. Don't worry, Fawful, because you can still use my power to increase your strength if you need it. Besides, this is Peach's body and I will only be able to let her use 20% of my power. Now send the signal to the Pirate Master and get to work.

Fawful- But Fawful might need some…

Princess Peach (possessed by Tabuu)- There is one final surprise up your sleeve that will help you with that. I placed it in there before I sent you on this mission.

Fawful pulls out a container of what looked like green dehydrated pills and Fawful grinned.

Fawful- Master Tabuu even more clever than Fawful. Fawful like this!

Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ash, Ty, and Pit finished telling the tour group about the secret portals to Smash City and were about to move to another part of Smash City. Then Pikachu noticed something was not right and jumped on Ash's head.

Pikachu- Pika Pi!

Ash- What is it, Pikachu?

Pikachu pointed at where Princess Peach and Toadsworth were last sighted and the entire crowd saw that they were gone.

Shazza- Where did Princess Peach and Toadsworth go?

Ty- I don't know, Shazza.

Suddenly, the power went out and most of the crowd began to scream. Mario and his friends tried to calm down everyone until they heard a voice coming from the loudspeakers.

Fawful- Hehehehehe! I have fury!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Tabuu's Trap Has Been Sprung**

Fawful- Hehehehehe! I have fury!

Mario- Fawful! I had a hunch it was you. Show yourself!

Then a nearby monitor screen turned on and Fawful's face appeared on it as Fawful's theme played in the background.

Fawful- Fawful is pleased Mario's remember him. It been so long since we last met. And Fawful hear Mario's make new friends.

Toad- Didn't Fawful blow himself up when he failed to control the Dark Star?

Luigi- He did! And he tried to take Mario and me down with him!

Fawful- But Fawful has made new friend too! And Fawful believes Mario and friends know him very well!

Then Fawful pulled out his left palm and revealed Tabuu's mark on it.

Mario- ****!

Luigi- But it does explain how Fawful came back after he blew up.

Ty- Guys, look behind him. Fawful is standing in front of the junction box. The thing that supplies power to most of Smash City!

Fawful- You're very observant, Tasmanian tiger. And do you know what happens if I crisscross all several of the wires?

Then Fawful opens the junction box and showed several of the wires plugged into the wrong places.

Fawful- Like this!

Ty- Mario, that is not good! The way he crossed those wires will cause the junction box to blow in 2 hours! Taking Smash City and everyone in it!

Kirby- Shit!

Mario- We need to go and stop Fawful!

As Mario and the others were about to leave the tour group behind, Fawful chuckled a bit.

Fawful- You think Fawful stupid enough to make this big stunt alone?

Suddenly, a crazy looking monster with a face similar to Fawful (from Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) tried to attack the tour group. Luckily, Sly pulled out his boomerang and stopped the Fawful creature. Another one of Fawful's creature tried to attack, but Clemont called out his Luxray and attacked it with swift.

Sly- We've got the civilians! You just get up there and stop that mad man!

Ash- But what about…

Brock- I don't think we really have time to argue!

Mario- He's right, Ash. Let's go get Fawful.

Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ash, Ty, and Pit rushed to try and get to Fawful on the top floor of Smash City.

(Back in Toad Town)

Toad Town was being overrun by these skeleton pirates and (like pirate) were pillaging the place. Cream and Cheese were cornered in an alley by two of those skeletons. Before they could attack, one of the skeletons was smashed to pieces by Magnus' sword while the other was disintegrated by an energy blast from Gaol's armor.

Magnus- Hey, are you alright?

Cream as a little nervous to say anything.

Gaol- Don't be afraid of us. We're friends of Pit who is a friend of Sonic.

Magnus- I'm Magnus and this is Gaol.

Cream (a little nervously)- Hello Mr. Magnus and Mr. Gaol.

Gaol- Actually, I'm a woman.

Cream- Sorry.

(In another part of Toad Town)

Tiff and Tuff were trying to flee from some of these pirate skeletons. Tiff tripped over something and Tuff turned back to help Tiff get back up. Some of the pirate skeletons fired their pistols at them, but Zelda jumped in front of them and deflected the pistols with Nayru's Love.

Zelda- Don't worry. We've got this.

Tiff- We?

Then Impa appeared behind the pirate skeletons and made one massive swing (special attack move in Hyrule Warriors) and shattered them all in one swing.

Impa- And here I thought we were done with massive assaults for the day.

Zelda- It looks like Bowser isn't the only one who planned to attack.

Tuff- But who else would have the motivation to attack during this event?

Tiff- (GASP) Tabuu! Where's Kirby?!

(In another part of Toad Town close to the castle)

Knuckles and Knuckle Joe beat down a group of those pirate skeletons that were surrounding them earlier.

Knuckles- You fight well with your fists.

Knuckle Joe- Thanks. So do you. Maybe later we can put our skills against one another.

Close by, Espio, Charmy, and Vector were taking on a bunch of those pirate skeletons as well.

Vector- This is seriously Deja vu over here!

Charmy- At least our attacks can hurt these one unlike that large mole from before.

Espio- Less talking, more fighting!

Eventually, Tails flew in and landed in front of them.

Tails- Any idea what's happening right now?!

Knuckles- Are you ****ing with us, Tails? Right now, our guess is as good as yours!

Knuckle Joe- First that Bowser creep attacks, then Meta Knight goes missing, and now these boneheads suddenly appear.

Vector- And worse. Something is blocking all communications to Sonic, Mario, and the rest of the team.

Espio- We've tried calling Sonic twice, but nothing.

Tails- I'm gonna go check. Hope Sonic and the others are ok.

Tails spun his two tails and flew towards Princess Peach's castle.

(In Smash City)

Mario, Ty, Luigi, Pit, Kirby, and Ash were rushing to one of the transport panels to get to the next floor while fighting some of Fawful's creatures.

Mario- What floor is the junction box on?

Ty- The top floor, mate.

Kirby- But did Fawful kidnap Princess Peach?

Pit- Maybe Lady Palutena can tell. Hey Lady Palutena, can you locate Princess Peach?

No one answered Pit's call.

Pit- Lady Palutena…Viridi…anybody…?

Pit looked at Mario and the others with a very worried look on his face.

Pit- I can't contact Lady Palutena or Viridi!

Mario looked at his communicator and it said no signal.

Mario- Not just that. We can't contact anyone outside of Smash City.

Ash- Must be part of Fawful's tricks.

They eventually reached one of the transport panels and it was shut off too. Ty began to hotwire the controls in an attempt to override Fawful's override.

Ty- I should be able to get us to the top floor in just a minute.

Ash- There is just one thing that seems odd to me.

Kirby- What is it?

Ash- There were supposed to be two of Tabuu's followers here. Fawful is one, but where is the other guy?

(At the front entrance of Peach's castle)

The Pirate Master stood before Sonic, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, and Shantae after he trapped them all inside the entrance gate with him.

The Pirate Master- Been a long time, Guardian Genie of Scuttle Town.

Link- Shantae, you know this creep?

Shantae- He was the Pirate Master, Risky's old mentor before my mother and all the other genies banded together to destroy him. But then I temporarily lost my genie magic and he used my magic to revive himself. But Risky Boots and I destroyed him again. Now I see you've become Tabuu's servant. I can tell after how Kirby and Pit explained Pyrrhon and Marx.

The Pirate Master showed Tabuu's mark on his left palm.

The Pirate Master- I'll admit, his power is much darker and more powerful than mine, but I wouldn't really call him master willingly. You see, I'm not exactly happy working under someone else, but the chance to get revenge against you was too good to be true.

Donkey Kong- One problem with that, bonehead! She's not alone in this fight!

The Pirate Master- I know about how she's part of the Super Mario Brothers' Team. But you've been divided, which is where my partner is attending to.

Sonic- The other person using Tabuu's power!

The Pirate Master- Mario and Luigi know him as Fawful who is apparently a master trickster. Even I was impressed with his talents.

Yoshi- Tabuu did bring Fawful back too?! Shit! Mario Brothers no like this!

The Pirate Master- Oh, but they'll love what Fawful has in store for them inside Smash City.

Sonic tried to dash for the dimensional gate to Smash City, but then most bones appeared out of the ground, once again blocking Sonic's path.

The Pirate Master- Nice try, hedgehog. But you're not going anywhere! None of you are!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Time to Walk the Plank**

Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Sonic, and Shantae were trapped entrance gate with the Pirate Master with his bone pillars blocking the only ways out.

The Pirate Master- Now then, shale we get started…

The Pirate Master pulled out his pistol and fired. However, it was not a bullet that was fired. It was a bullet made of Tabuu's energy. Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Sonic, and Shantae avoided it, but it made a miniature explosion when it made contact with the ground. It blew them to the ground after the bullet exploded. Shantae was trying to get back up when she noticed the Pirate Master was standing right above her, holding his scimitar. He was about to swing it at Shantae, but Link jumped in and blocked with his shield and Master Sword.

Link- Surprised? I'm a swordsman too!

The Pirate Master- I see that…and I like that sword of yours.

The Pirate Master tried to grab the Master Sword, but Link made a small smirk when he tried to take it.

Link- That's a bad move, dumbass…

Suddenly, the Master Sword lit up and it began to burn the Pirate Master as he continued to touch him. The Pirate Master quickly let go and jumped a bit back, but there was smoke coming from the Pirate's Master's hand.

Link- From what Shantae has told us, your body is flowing with dark magic and the Master Sword has the power to repel dark magic.

The Pirate Master- That sword reeks with the power of the gods it seems. I should be more careful.

Link- And you should've paid better attention to your other opponents.

Before the Pirate Master realized it, Donkey Kong was standing behind him, winding up his monkey punch. The Pirate Master turned around and was instantly punched in the face and knocked into the air with one hit from Donkey Kong. While the Pirate Master was in the air, Sonic quickly grabbed him while still in the air, spun them both around like how Sonic does his spin dash, and threw the Pirate Master to the ground. The Pirate Master sat up a bit after landing to see Sonic and Donkey Kong standing in front of him.

The Pirate Master- Time to start taking this more seriously…

Suddenly, the Pirate Master vanished in the blink of an eye. As if the Pirate Master blended in with the darkness of the night.

Donkey Kong- What the?!

Sonic- Where'd he go?

Then the Pirate Master appeared behind them and the Pirate Master fired a burst of Tabuu's energy that knocked Sonic and Donkey Kong into the wall. Before the Pirate Master could vanish again, Yoshi wrapped his tongue around one of his bones and swallowed it. But then Yoshi's eyes turned purple and a dark aura was surrounding his body.

Yoshi- What…(GAG)…happening…

Yoshi kneeled in pain and was suffering greatly. Shantae formed a ball of energy out of her magic and slapped it against Yoshi's back, pushing the dark energy out of Yoshi and made Yoshi spit out the bone.

Yoshi- What…(GASP)…that…

Shantae- The Pirate Master is a being of pure dark magic. So eating one of that skeleton's bones apparently puts some of his dark power into you. I would be more careful, Yoshi.

The Pirate Master vanished again and everyone was wondering where he would pop up next…except for Link. Link held the Master Sword out and was carefully pointing it around him.

Shantae- Link, what are you doing?

Link- I'm a little surprised you're asking me that since I've already told you about the dowsing feature of the Master Sword.

Then Link felt the Master Sword vibrate a bit when he pointed it just a few feet to the left of Yoshi.

Link- And I've found him!

Link fired a sword beam from the Master Sword and hit the Pirate Master before he could attack Yoshi. The Pirate Master was stunned for a moment after he was shot by that sword beam. Then Yoshi performed an eggroll attack to knock the Pirate Master away from him. When the Pirate Master hit the ground, Shantae immediately hit the Pirate Master with a bolt of lightning with her genie magic. When the smoke cleared, the Pirate Master looked a little roughed up, but he also looked extremely pissed.

The Pirate Master- I can see how together you pose a threat to a god like Tabuu, but I'm done ****ing around! Let's see what happens when I throw Tabuu's power in the mix with my own!

Then Tabuu's mark of the Pirate Master's left palm lit up, brighter than ever. A dark aura was surrounding his body and his eyes began to glow red all over as the ground began to shake.

The Pirate Master- Not bad! This tiny fragment of his power is much stronger than I thought!

Then the Pirate Master vanished again. The next thing Link knew, the Pirate Master appeared right in front of him and punched him into a brick wall, also making a large dent in it. Link got back up, but he was bleeding on the left side of his head. The Pirate Master appeared in front of him again. Link swung the Master Sword at him, but the Pirate Master caught the attack. He was holding onto the flat sides of the Master Sword and it wasn't burning him again.

Link- What the…

The Pirate Master- Your sword might contain magic of the gods, but so does this mark Tabuu put on my hand. And it appears it's even greater than your god's power!

Then Donkey Kong tried to hit the Pirate Master from behind with his monkey punch, but the Pirate Master vanished before he could. Now the monkey punch was heading towards Link. Luckily, Link ducked just in time.

Link- Watch where you're hitting, DK!

Donkey Kong- Sorry, Link!

Suddenly, these two giant skeleton hands sprouted out of the ground, each behind Yoshi and Shantae, and each grabbed them both. The Pirate Master reappeared and had the two skeleton hands begin to squeeze Shantae and Yoshi. Link and Donkey Kong were about to rush to help them, but they stopped when the Pirate Master made his threat.

The Pirate Master- I wouldn't do that if I were you. Take another step closer and I'll make their innards squirt out like one squeezes the tube of toothpaste too tightly.

Link- Shit! There has to be a way to get them out of this!

Donkey Kong- Hey, where'd Sonic go?

Suddenly, Sonic grabbed the Pirate Master from behind.

Sonic- Hey there, bonehead!

Then Sonic performed the backwards throw from Super Smash Brothers and knocked the Pirate Master to the ground. It also made the two skeleton hands grabbing Yoshi and Shantae crumbled. The Pirate Master tried to get back up, but a blue blur kept dashing passed him and knocking him back to the ground.

The Pirate Master- That speedy little hedgehog is becoming even more of a pest then that enchanted sword! Let's fix that.

As Sonic kept dashing around at top speed, more of those bone pillars appeared around Sonic, like a cage or something.

The Pirate Master- What's wrong, hedgehog? Your speed not working so well for you with nowhere to run? I can fix that!

Then the Pirate Master fired a blast of energy at Sonic while he was still trapped. The attack destroyed the bone pillars, but it also knocked Sonic to the ground. Sonic struggled to get up and he had blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

The Pirate Master- This is starting to get boring real fast. Let's see if you're all still standing after this!

Then the Pirate Master made a bunch of giant scimitars appear in the sky and made then fall like rain. Link held his shield up and Shantae created a magic barrier around her body. Donkey Kong used his fists to smash the scimitars that tried to hit him. Yoshi was using his tongue to eat all the scimitars that came his way. Sonic was using his super speed dodge all the falling giant scimitars. While they were all dodging the large scimitars raining from the sky, the Pirate Master drew a normal sized scimitar and turned to look at Link.

The Pirate Master- So far, that enchanted sword has been my biggest problem during this fight. So, I'll be gutting you first!

The Pirate Master was about to strike Link, but he was suddenly hit with a laser beam from above and it stunned him a bit. And surprisingly, the raining of those giant scimitars stopped as well. Then Sonic looked up and saw Tails with his little arm cannon flying just above them. Tails landed next to Sonic as Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, and Shantae ran up to them.

Sonic- Tails, what are you doing there?

Tails- It's turning into a mad house in Toad Town! Skeleton Pirates coming out of nowhere and attacking the place.

Sonic- And the source of that is the big palooka over there.

Tails- Who is he, anyway?

Shantae- He's the Pirate Master, a monster I thought was destroyed long ago.

Sonic- Apparently, he's working for Tabuu.

Tails saw Tabuu's mark on the Pirate Master's left palm.

Tails- I can see that…oh shit…

The Pirate Master- Another one of these ****ing pests! That ****ing does it! I'm done messing around with you shitheads! Time to show you my full power!

Then the Pirate Master transformed into a giant (like he did in the final boss battle in Shantae and the Pirate's Curse) while still activating Tabuu's power to increase his strength.

Donkey Kong- He's become even bigger than me now!

Yoshi- What ****!

Shantae- Oh no! Not again!

Link- Shantae, he's done this before?!

Shantae- Yeah, he turned giant when Risky and I fought him at the top of the Sequin Land palace. This will not be easy or pleasant…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: True Darkness of The Pirate Master**

(Toad Town)

The army of pirate skeletons were not letting up despite the friends of the Mario Brothers' Team fighting back. They managed to get all of the civilians that couldn't fight into the medical tend which was once again guarded by Amy and Big. After the friends of the Mario Brothers' Team got everyone to the medical tent, they formed a perimeter around it, trying to keep the pirate skeletons out. Magnus and Impa both swung their giant swords, which were almost identical in size, to knock away a bunch of those pirate skeletons.

Magnus- I really like how you can swing that large sword with ease. Sort of reminds of of…well…me.

Impa- Focus. We can talk about our swords skills some other time.

Zelda and Gaol were using Zelda's magic and Gaol's energy attacks to blow another bunch of them away when Magnus and Impa started talking. Nearby, Sky, Bolo, and Dennis were riding on Sky's bird, Wrench, in Wrench's giant form (from Shantae Half-Genie Hero) and flying just above more of those pirate skeletons. Bolo dropped a few bombs on them while Dennis used his bazooka to blow some of them away.

Dennis- You know, I'm baffled how she can make her tiny little hawk turn into such an enormous bird so quickly like that.

Bolo- Well, she refuses to properly explain it to anyone who asks.

Meanwhile, Knuckles and Knuckle Joe were using here fists to knock back another bunch of those pirate skeletons.

Knuckles- Just how many of these things are there?!

Knuckle Joe- What's wrong…getting tired already…

Knuckles- No…I can keep this up…all day…

Vector, Charmy, Espio, and Lanky Kong were fighting some of those skeleton pirates as well. Team Chaotix was stunning the skeleton pirates with their musical instruments (team attack from Sonic Heroes) and Lanky was joining in with his trombone. As silly as it may sound, it did knock back those pirate skeletons.

Lanky- I can't keep this up for much longer.

Espio- We have to if we want to protect everyone.

Vector- But Sonic and Mario are gonna owe us big time when this is over, you can count on that!

Over at the medical tent, Amy stepped outside with her hammer and ready to fight. Big stuck his head out of the tent.

Big- Amy, it's too dangerous! Come back here!

Amy- I'm not gonna let my friends fight alone! You stay and protect Cream and the others!

Big reluctantly went back inside and left Amy outside. One of those pirate skeletons tried to attack Amy, but she crushed it with her hammer.

Amy- I can take care of myself in a fight. I just hope my Sonic is safe.

Suddenly, one of those pirate skeletons shot Amy from behind with a pistol and knocked Amy to the ground. Another with a large sword appeared above Amy and was about to stab her with it. Luckily, Chunky Kong punched the pirate skeleton and knocked it away from Amy. The one with the pistol was about to shoot Chunky, but Diddy Kong jumped on its back and rapidly kicked on its back until the pirate skeleton literally fell apart. Then Chunky and Diddy helped Amy back up.

Amy- Thanks you guys.

Before anyone knew it, the ground shook a bit.

Chunky Kong- Did you feel that?

Knuckles- What the **** is that?!

Then everyone saw the Pirate Master in his giant form appearing in front of Peach's castle from where they were.

Sky- Oh shit!

Dennis- You know that ugly monster?

Bolo- That's the Pirate Master, the worst pirate Sequin Land has every faced!

Sky- But Shantae killed him! How could it be him?!

Knuckles- Guys…look at his left hand…

Then everyone saw Tabuu's mark on the Pirate Master.

Magnus- What's the big deal?

Impa- That's Tabuu's mark! It means he's working for Tabuu!

Amy- That's where Sonic is! I have to go help him!

Before Amy could get very far, more of those skeleton pirates appeared and blocked her path.

Diddy Kong- I think we got our hands full at the moment. Sorry.

Knuckles- Besides, Tails already left to help Sonic. I'm sure they'll be fine. Him and the rest of the Super Mario Brothers' Team have handled Tabuu.

Diddy Kong- I hope you're right.

(In the basement of Peach's castle)

Rouge the Bat was wondering around with a flashlight, looking for where Princess Peach kept some valuables.

Rouge- What is all that noise outside? Are they lighting fireworks or something? Better hurry if I want to see what treasures this princess keeps in her castle.

Rouge walked passed a broom closet, but then she noticed something was banging on the other side of that door and she could also hear muffled screams. Rouge opened the door and the bound and gagged Toadsworth jumped out.

Rouge- What the…

Rouge removed the duct tape from Toadsworth's mouth and began to untie him.

Toadsworth- I know you! You're one of Master Sonic's friends!

Rouge- I am, but why were you locked in that closet?

Toadsworth- Fawful!

Rouge- Who?

Rouge finished untying Toadsworth as he turned around to look at Rouge.

Toadsworth- A dastardly villain who Masters Mario and Luigi defeated has returned and he's now working for Tabuu! Fawful locked me in here so he could disguise himself as me to carry out whatever Tabuu is planning!

Rouge- God damn it! That is not good!

Toadsworth- If I may ask, why were you down here in the first place?

Rouge- That's not important now! If what you said is true, we need to warn everybody!

(Back outside the castle entrance)

The Pirate Master stood above Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Sonic, Shantae, and Tails while still remaining inside the castle entrance gate and being in his giant form. The Pirate Master threw a punch and Donkey Kong countered with his monkey punch. The two fists collided and it did make a shockwave admit force on both sides, but eventually, Donkey Kong was blown away and knocked into a nearby fountain. Donkey Kong got back up, but part of his back was bleeding.

The Pirate Master- Impressive. That actually hurt a bit. You probably would've knocked me back instead if I wasn't using Tabuu's power to give me a boost.

The Pirate Master threw his fist again at Donkey Kong, but Sonic used his speed to push Donkey Kong out of the way. Then Link charged the Master Sword to full power and struck the Pirate Master's hand with a Tri-Force Cut. The Tri-Force cut not only hurt the Pirate Master, but it also caused the same burning affect the happened before the Pirate Master activated Tabuu's power. The Pirate Master quickly pulled back his hand and there was steam coming from it.

The Pirate Master- And here I thought Shantae would be the hardest to take down. But that ****ing Master Sword is starting to become a huge pain in my ass!

The Pirate Master fired an energy beam at Link, but he dodged it. Then the Pirate Master was hit in the face by Shantae's lightning spell, Yoshi's egg bombs, and Tails' arm cannon. While he was stunned a bit, Sonic charged up his spin dash and slammed right into the Pirate Master's chest. It knocked him back a bit, but then the Pirate Master manage to grab Sonic.

The Pirate Master- And you! You've been just as annoying as that swordsman! For that, you'll die first! I'm going to grind you to a pulp!

The Pirate Master attempted to squeeze Sonic to death with both his hands placed on top of Sonic. However, a bright light was coming from underneath his hand and the Pirate Master felt something preventing him from squeezing Sonic any tighter.

Sonic- **NOW I'LL SHOW YOU!**

Then the ground shook and a bright light emanated from under the Pirate Master's grip. Whatever it was, was burning the Pirate Master like what the Master Sword was doing and the Pirate Master was forced to let go of Sonic. However, what appeared from the grip of the Pirate Master was Super Sonic.

The Pirate Master- You…can use power of the gods too?!

Super Sonic- I don't really know about that, but I can absorb energy from the Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super Sonic!

The Pirate Master- This could be even worse than that sword. He's using that god-like power throughout his entire body.

The Pirate Master fired a few cannonballs from the cannon on his shoulder at Super Sonic. Super Sonic easily kicked them all back at him. Then the Pirate Master put some of Tabuu's energy into this next shot and fired out a rainbow-colored cannonball. Super Sonic tried to kick this one back too, but it exploded upon impact. Super Sonic crashed into the ground and had several wounds on his body. But before the Pirate Master could do anything, the symbol of the Tri-Force and the symbol of the Genie Realm appeared around the Pirate Master in the ground, immobilizing him. The Pirate Master turned around and saw Link with his Master Sword in the ground and Shantae casting her magic into the ground.

The Pirate Master- You think this will hold me for long?

Shantae- No, but it will hold you long enough. Yoshi!

Then Yoshi wrapped his tongue around the Pirate Master's ankles.

Donkey Kong- Shantae, now it's our turn!

Then Donkey Kong picked up Shantae and threw her at the Pirate Master. Before Shantae collided with the Pirate Master, she transformed into Elephant Shantae and knocked the Pirate Master to the ground.

The Pirate Master- **ENOUGH OF THIS ****ING GAME!**

The Pirate Master stood back up and fired several beams of dark magic. Super Sonic, Tails, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, and Shantae were struck by the beams of dark magic and it not only forced them to the ground, but it was also draining the life energy out of them. The beam of dark magic was about to strike Link to, but he held the Master Sword above his head the it absorbed the attack like a lightning rod.

The Pirate Master- What the?!

Link- My magic sword still has more tricks to show you! Like this!

Then Link swung the Master Sword and sent that beam of dark magic right back at the Pirate Master. Then stunned the Pirate Master and made his stop casting that beam of dark magic. Then Super Sonic rushed up to Link.

Super Sonic- Link, I think I have an idea. Can you charge the Master Sword for another Tri-Force Cut?

Link charged the Master Sword's power until it was glowing.

Link- Just did. Now what?

Then Super Sonic began charging his spin dash until he too was glowing like just before his lightspeed attack and quickly grabbed Link.

Super Sonic- **READY!** Now you better brace yourself! **GOOOO!**

Then Super Sonic used his lightspeed attack and Link used that speed to ram the Master Sword's Tri-Force Cut into the Pirate Master's chest. Once the Master Sword hit the Pirate Master, there was a mushroom cloud explosion. When the smoke cleared, Link and Super Sonic were lying in a huge creator in the ground and Super Sonic changed back into regular Sonic.

Tails- Sonic! Link!

Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Shantae, and Tails rushed to them as fast as they could. After they helped Link and Sonic get back up, they saw the Pirate Master returned to normal size and lying on the ground, injured and exhausted. Tabuu's mark on his hand was weakly flickering like a weakened lightbulb.

Shantae- You've lost, Pirate Master.

The Pirate Master (weakly)- Tabuu was right…you really are…like your mother…Shantae…

Shantae- Tabuu knew my mother?

The Pirate Master- Of course…he did…your mother…helped the original Mario Brothers…banish him to Subspace…Tabuu also mentioned…a white hedgehog…that was a former god…and a man…who wore a wolf's pelt…that carried that Master Sword…

Shantae- What do you mean?!

Then a black vortex appeared in the ground where the Pirate Master was and began sucking him in.

The Pirate Master- Looks like I don't have enough time to tell you…Tabuu wants me back in Subspace…

Then the Pirate Master was completely sucked into the vortex before it closed.

Sonic- I guess Toxic was telling the truth after all when she said your mother was part of the team lead by Mario's ancestor.

Shantae- I would try speaking if I were you, Sonic. You and Link got badly hurt from that stunt you both pulled to defeat the Pirate Master. Let me try and heal your wounds for now.

Shantae began casting her healing spell on Sonic and Link to try and heal their wounds. Just then, Toadsworth and Rouge exited the castle.

Tails- Rouge? What were you doing in the castle?

Rouge- That's not the point! Mario and those that went into Smash City are in trouble!

Donkey Kong- Wait a minute! Toadsworth, we just saw you a moment ago entering Smash City with Princess Peach.

Toadsworth- That wasn't me, Master Donkey Kong! Tabuu had revived Fawful and he not only disguised himself as me, but he put a seed of some kind in the princess' head!

Sonic- What?!

Link- This must've all been to distract us!

Rouge- You need to warn Mario about this now!

Tails- Sorry, but communications are down. And Sonic, Link, Yoshi, Shantae, and DK are in no shape to do any more fighting.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Fawful's New Tricks**

(Top floor of Smash City)

Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ash, Ty, and Pit arrived through the transporter.

Luigi- What could Fawful be after here? What's on the 20th floor other than the junction box?

Ty- Just the training facility and the lounge, mate. I figured he would've been after my lab on the 15th floor.

Suddenly, more of Fawful's monster appeared and tried to attack them. Ash called out Snivy in retaliation.

Ash- Snivy, use vine whip and spread the vines around the whole room!

Snivy- Snivy! Sniiivy vy vy yv!

Then Snivy swung her vine whip attack around the whole room as much as she could and it did knock back all of the Fawful monsters and turned them to dust. As soon as Ash's Snivy defeated those Fawful monsters, they heard a chuckle close by. Then they saw Fawful standing by the junction box.

Fawful- Hahahaha! I have fury! About time you ****heads arrived!

Mario- Fawful! Should've known Tabuu would revive a deadly trickster like you back to work for him!

Fawful- What's wrong? Mario's not happy to see Fawful again? After all, Fawful did help you all deal with Bowser. Fawful stop Doom Ship cannons, Fawful make Bowser Jr. crash, and Fawful help Mario's take down Bowser's Doom Ship.

Luigi- But it was all so Bowser wouldn't interfere with Tabuu's plot! Tabuu's mark on your hand is a dead giveaway!

Fawful- So what if it was. You still got Princess Peach back. But Mario's and friends never even knew it was Fawful that been taking Toadsworth's place all day.

Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ash, Ty, and Pit's jaws almost dropped when Fawful admitted that to them.

Fawful- Besides, Fawful never really touch junction box.

Then Fawful reveals that the wires in the junction box were never tampered with and it was just an illusion placed around the junction box.

Fawful- It was all trick to get you to come to Fawful so Fawful can carry out Master Tabuu's plan.

Mario- And what is that sick bastard's plan?!

Fawful- Like Fawful tell you! You want answers, Mario's gonna have to make Fawful talk! I have fury!

Then Fawful put on this ridicules hat that had two rockets coming out of its sides, allowing it to also function as a jetpack, but worn on Fawful's head.

Fawful- Let's begin, shale we…

Then the top of Fawful's strange hat grew a pair of teeth and bit onto part of the ceiling. Then Fawful began to swing from it and was heading towards Pit. Pit pulled out his First Blade and melee attacked him back. Fawful swung for Pit again, but when Pit swung his First Blade again, Fawful above and around the thing his hat was biting, allowing him to swing around Pit and ram into him from behind and knocking Pit to the ground. Ty threw two of his boomerangs at Fawful, but Fawful created a black hole that sucked the boomerangs into them.

Ty- Where'd me boomerangs go?

Then another black hole opened up behind them and out came Ty's boomerangs as they almost hit them. The boomerangs entered another black hole and came out of another one positioned facing them. The boomerangs were about to hit Luigi, but Ty managed to grab his boomerangs just as they were about to hit Luigi's face.

Luigi- That was a close one!

Ty- How is this troll doing all of this?

Mario- Luigi and I did warn you that he was a deadly trickster.

Fawful- And Fawful still have a million and one tricks left to show!

Then Fawful pulls out some of what looked like green dehydrated pills before pouring water on them. Suddenly, those green dehydrated pills transformed into Fawful monsters.

Fawful- Like it? This way, Fawful can bring whole army anywhere! Curtesy of Master Tabuu.

More of those Fawful monster tried to attack them, but Ash still had Snivy and Pikachu out.

Ash- Snivy, leaf tornado! And Pikachu, use thunderbolt!

Snivy- Snivy!

Pikachu- Pika… **CHUUU!**

Pikachu and Snivy destroyed the Fawful monsters that Fawful sent after them, but Fawful just chuckled.

Fawful- Sorry little boy, but your pets have to go!

The Fawful snapped his figures and this long chain appeared out of the ground and wrapped itself around Pikachu and Snivy. Then Ash called out his Snorlax next.

Ash- Snorlax, break that chain and free Pikachu and Snivy!

Snorlax- Snor!

Then Snorlax ripped the chains apart with its bare hands. Then Fawful shot an energy blast at Snorlax.

Ash- Snorlax, use protect!

Then a barrier appeared around Snorlax. However, it shattered when Fawful's attack hit and Snorlax fell to the ground.

Ash- Snorlax! (Grunts) Return!

Ash returned Snorlax to its poke'ball and glared at Fawful who kept that creepy grin on his face.

Fawful- I have fury! Not only can Master Tabuu's power destroy that green haired brad's reflection shield, but it break through the Poke'mon move, protect and detect.

Pit- How dare you call Lady Palutena a brad like that!

Mario- Don't fall for it, Pit! It's part of Fawful's game. He's pulled tricks like this before to mess with the heads of his opponents.

Fawful- And Fawful pull many more!

Then Fawful pulled out a gun that shot a stream of star beams. Pikachu blocked with his thunderbolt, but it also filled the room with smoke. When the smoke cleared, Fawful was gone.

Mario- Everyone, don't drop your guard! Fawful will try and jump out when we least expect him!

Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ash, Ty, and Pit tried to figure out where Fawful was gonna strike. Pikachu and Snivy also tried to keep their guard up, but a portal opened up behind Snivy and Fawful grabbed her.

Fawful- Hello there!

Fawful pulled her in and the portal closed.

Ash- Snivy!

Then another portal opened from the ceiling and Snivy fell out of it, looking badly injured. Ash returned Snivy to her poke'ball. Then another portal opened up behind Ty. However, Ty dodged Fawful before he could grab him. Then Ty jabbed both his zapperangs into Fawful's arm and zapped him like a taser. That forced Fawful to fall out of that portal and to the ground.

Ty- Sorry mate, but you're not the only clever one with a few tricks up his sleeves.

Fawful tried to throw some bombs he hid in under his robe at Ty, but Kirby used his inhale to suck up all the bombs and turn into Bomb Kirby.

Bomb Kirby- POYO! Your turn to catch the bombs, asshole!

Then Bomb Kirby hit Fawful with a large bomb and knocked Fawful against the wall. Then Ash called out his Charizard, Krookodile, and Greninja out of their poke'balls.

Ash- Krookodile, dragon claw! Greninja, cut! Charizard, mega punch! Pikachu, iron tail!

Ash's four Poke'mon hit Fawful and almost knocked him through the wall he was already knocked into. Once Fawful got himself back up, he made a barrier around his body.

Fawful- Poke'mon Trainer's attack can't break through this!

Ash- We'll see about that. Pikachu, electric type Z-Move! 10,000,000-Volt Thunderbolt!

The Ash activated his Z-Ring and transferred his energy to Pikachu so Pikachu could use the Z-Move.

Pikachu- Pika… **CHUUUUU!**

Pikachu fired his Z-Move and it shattered Fawful's barrier like how Fawful broke Snorlax's protect earlier and severely electrocuted Fawful.

Fawful- **** this! Fawful was hoping his new tricks would be enough, but now Fawful if forced to show full extent of Master Tabuu's power!

Then Tabuu's mark of Fawful's hand began to glow brighter than ever. A dark aura was surrounding Fawful's body, Fawful's eyes began to glow red, and a force of wind was blowing so hard, it almost blew Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ash, Ty, and Pit away.

Fawful (in a monstrous voice that sounds nowhere close to Fawful's voice)- **I…have…FURY! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Tabuu In a Princess**

(On the 15th floor of Smash City)

Tabuu was still controlling Princess Peach's mind as he made her move towards Ty's lab.

Princess Peach (possessed by Tabuu)- It looks like Fawful and the Pirate Master are pulling out all of my power. No surprise, it is the team lead by the descendent of the ****ing prick who led that team that defeated me 1,000 years ago. Hopefully, that should be more than enough for them to keep Mario and his friends busy. But now to get what I came for.

Tabuu eventually found a locked metal door with a keypad. Tabuu actually managed to have Princess Peach use some of her power to short out the keypad and open the door to Ty's lab.

Tabuu moved Princess Peach's body into the lab and had her look for the master computer. Suddenly, Tabuu heard a voice coming from the same room.

Dark Pit- A bit away from the tour group aren't you, Princess Peach?

Tabuu had Princess Peach turn around to look at Dark Pit.

Dark Pit- But then again, you're not really Princess Peach. Are you…Tabuu…

Princess Peach (possessed by Tabuu)- Well, well, well, if it isn't Pittoo.

Dark Pit- Don't you start calling me that too!

Princess Peach (Possessed by Tabuu)- But it's more fun to call you that. Pretty much everyone keeps calling you that. Now beat it while I'm still in a good mood.

Dark Pit drew his Palutena's Bow out and pointed one of the daggers that made up the bow at Princess Peach's body.

Dark Pit- You think I'm gonna let you get away with whatever it is you're doing? No ****ing way, Tabuu!

Princess Peach (possessed by Tabuu)- I might not be at full power, hell, I can't even use that much come from Princess Peach's body without her body instantly burning out. But that's twice the amount of power Meta Knight had which almost severed you from your vertebrae back on Popstar. Even if I'm using Peach's body, do you really think you can take me down alone?

Dark Pit- You honestly think I came alone?

Suddenly, Shadow appeared behind Princess Peach using Chaos Control and tried to punch Princess Peach. Tabuu had Princess Peach dodge in a way she could never have done if it really was her in control of her body by leaning backwards in almost a perfect arch and then a backwards summersault. Then Tabuu made Princess Peach move to the right to dodge Meta Knight who was spinning like a drill at Princess Peach from behind.

Princess Peach (possessed by Tabuu)- I see you've brought Shadow and Meta Knight. I take it Palutena and Viridi informed you all after Bowser's assault calmed down. Would explain why you all suddenly vanished right before Mario opened the gate to Smash City.

Shadow- As powerful as the real you might be, you can't take us all on with Princess Peach.

Princess Peach (possessed by Tabuu)- Is that what you think, Shadow…

Then Tabuu's mark appeared on Princess Peach's hand.

Princess Peach (possessed by Tabuu)- I can have Princess Peach use 20% of my full power while I'm possessing her, twice the amount I give my followers like Lysandre, Marx, Pyrrhon, Fawful, and the Pirate Master. As much as you think you can stall me, it won't stop my plan.

A force of wind blew Dark Pit, Meta Knight, and Shadow against the wall almost immediately.

Princess Peach (possessed by Tabuu)- But you're welcome to try…

(Back on the first floor)

More of those Fawful monsters were trying to attack the tour group from before, but Sly was fighting back some of them with his boomerangs. Shazza was carrying her shock blaster instead of Fang while Ash's friend, Lillie. And Lillie was doing her best to keep Fang safe. Brock had his Steelix out. Misty had her Gyarados out. May had her Blaziken out. Dawn had her Mamoswine out. Cilan had his Crustle out. Iris had her Dragonite out. Serena had her Sylveon out. Clemont had his Luxray out. Kiawe had his Turtonator out. Mallow had her Steenee out. Lana had her Popplio out. And Sophocles had his Charjabug out. All the Poke'mon that were called out were doing their best to protect the crowd from Fawful's monsters.

Brock- I hope Ash and the others take care of this mess soon!

Shazza- Me too! This is starting to tire out all of us before long! Even my shock blaster is low on ammo!

(Back in Ty's lab on the 15th floor)

Dark Pit, Shadow, and Meta Knight were readying themselves for Tabuu to make Princess Peach attack them.

Shadow- We can't underestimate Tabuu. I know because I fought him with Mario and Sonic back in Grand Metropolis.

Meta Knight- I know. He twisted my mind last time we met. But what will become of Princess Peach after all of this? It is her body Tabuu is controlling.

Dark Pit- I don't think that's high on our priority list. If Tabuu wants something, it usually means big trouble of us. Remember that world merging or what happened on Popstar?

Shadow- Dark Pit is right. We can apologize to Peach after we've gotten that Mind Control Seed out of her.

Meta Knight- But I don't think it will be as easily severed as it was with me. Tabuu learns from his mistakes.

Shadow performed a spin dash at Princess Peach, but Tabuu had Peach's hand catch the black ball spinning towards her and throw Shadow against a nearby lab table. Meta Knight swung Galaxia at Princess Peach, but Tabuu had her grab Galaxia and then slam her butt into Meta Knight (forward B move in Smash) and knocked Meta Knight to the wall again. Dark Pit fired several light arrows at Princess Peach, but Tabuu had her slap each arrow away like casually swatting flies. Then Princess Peach grabbed Dark Pit by the neck and pulled him up to her face.

Princess Peach (possessed by Tabuu)- And to think, 20% of my power in the body of a woman who is not really a fighter is too much for all of you so-called bad asses.

Tabuu had Princess Peach throw Dark Pit against some nearby machines in the lab. That was when Tabuu saw the master computer in the lab and it was processing on installing the radar.

Princess Peach (possessed by Tabuu)- Well what do we have here. I should thank you three. You helped me find what I was looking for.

Then a ball of energy was formed in Princess Peach's hand as Tabuu had her throw it at Ty's computer. But Dark Pit turned the Palutena's Bow into two daggers and managed to use them to knock away the energy blast from the computer.

Dark Pit- So you are after the radar in Ty's computer.

Shadow- A radar?

Dark Pit- I overheard Pit and Kirby talking about Ty having a computer in Smash City that has Tabuu's DNA on record. Allowing it to detect all Tabuu or any of his followers appearing anytime anywhere. Permanently ruining Tabuu's chances of surprising Mario or anyone on the team.

Princess Peach (possessed by Tabuu)- That is correct. My prime objective is destroying the computer. Although, killing someone on the team if given the chance will be satisfying too.

Shadow quickly grabbed Princess Peach from behind and was glowing red.

Shadow- Chaos… **BLAST!**

Then Shadow blew Princess Peach against the wall with his Chaos Blast. However, Princess Peach's head completely spun around and looked at Shadow.

Princess Peach (possessed by Tabuu)- Waste of energy, Shadow. I'm not even here, so I'm not feeling any pain at all. But Princess Peach is.

Then Tabuu had Princess Peach pushed herself away from the wall and spun her body around, so the head was not on backwards anymore. Then these rainbow-colored wings appeared on Princess Peach.

Princess Peach (possessed by Tabuu)- Let's see if you can still stand after this…

The Tabuu unleashed his most powerful attack from Princess Peach's body and it blasted Dark Pit, Shadow, and Meta Knight to the ground. Most of the lab was destroyed after that attack. However, Ty's computer was one of the few things left standing. Then Tabuu had Princess Peach move towards the computer again.

Princess Peach (possessed by Tabuu)- Now to finally finish what I came fo…

Suddenly, a psychic knife dashed right passed the back of Princess Peach's head. It didn't hit Princess Peach, but it did cut through something. Two tentacles appeared sticking out of Peach's head appeared and were wiggling around like a headless chicken. Princess Peach dropped to the ground after that and the back of Peach's head was bleeding a bit where the two tentacles were sticking out of. As Shadow, Dark Pit, and Meta Knight got up, they saw Silver and Blaze (still looking hurt from their previous injures).

Silver- Sorry we're late. Did we miss anything?

Shadow- And what took you two so long?

Blaze- We were leaving that power-up item for Mario and Luigi to help them against Tabuu's follower. Like how Palutena and Viridi instructed us to before they sent us to Smash City before all this began. Besides, Silver and I are still hurt.

Silver- Hey! I'd say I did just fine severing the Mind Control Seed from Peach's head without hurting her.

Little did any of them notice, Tabuu managed to get Princess Peach's hand to push a button on the keyboard.

Ty's computer- Data corrupted. Installation failed.

Princess Peach (possessed by Tabuu)- At least…I finished…what I wanted…the most…

Then Princess Peach's head hung over and out came some kind of gelatinous lifeform from Peach's head. As what was left of the Mind Control Seed tried to slither away like a slug, Dark Pit stopped on it like a bug. Then Princess Peach opened her eyes and was looking normal again.

Princess Peach- (Groan)…my head…

Blaze- Princess Peach, are you alright?

Princess Peach- Well…my head feels like it was literally torn apart…but it feels like it got hit with an explosion…

Everyone looked at Shadow.

Shadow- What? My Chaos Blast didn't kill her!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Fawful Has Fury**

(On the top floor of Smash City)

Mario, Luigi, Bomb Kirby, Ash, Ty, and Pit were being pushed by the force of Tabuu's power Fawful's body was producing.

Pit- Kirby, just like with what happened on Popstar with Marx and Pyrrhon again…

Bomb Kirby- Unfortunately...

Mario- We've handled the real Tabuu and won! We can send Fawful back to hell like he was after he blew himself up!

Just as Fawful was about to make his next move, Fawful heard a voice talking to him in his head.

Tabuu (in Fawful's head)- Change in plans, Fawful.

Fawful (thinks)- Master Tabuu! Fawful take it you completed mission?

Tabuu (in Fawful's head)- Well…I was able to accomplish half of what I wanted before Silver severed the Mind Control Seed. I can't do anything more in this. You no longer have a reason to stall them anymore. Kill them all except for Mario if you can. Mario is still mine to finish one day!

Fawful- Fawful understand…I have fury!

Suddenly, Fawful tilted the room like a slant on a ramp or hill and Ty and Luigi were falling towards the wall Fawful instantly put spikes on.

Ash- Charizard, quickly! Catch Luigi and Ty!

Charizard- (Roar)

Charizard rushed over and got Ty on his back and grabbed Luigi just as Luigi was inches away from touching the spikes.

Luigi- Shit! That was close!

Fawful- Hey Poke'mon Trainer, what big idea ruining Fuwful's fun like that?! Not cool!

Ash- And neither is this. Krookodile, stone edge! And Greninja, water shuriken!

Krookodile- Dile!

Greninja- Ninnn…JA!

Fawful's ridicules hat turned into a mouth again and ate Krookodile's stone edge, but Fawful was still hit by Greninja's water shuriken. After Fawful got back up, that ridicules hat spat out the stone edge at Krookodile and Greninja. Then Fawful fired a laser from his eyes and aimed for Ash. Then Krookodile jumped in the way and took the hit for Ash and was knocked out before Ash returned Krookodile to its poke'ball. Bomb Kirby managed to hit Fawful with a bomb. Fawful got irritated and his ridicules hat grabbed hold of Bomb Kirby like a net. Pit fired a blast of energy from his First Blade and Fawful threw Bomb Kirby at it to block. Bomb Kirby fell to the ground and Bomb Kirby turned into normal Kirby.

Pit- Kirby, are you alright?!

Kirby was able to get himself back up.

Kirby- I'm fine, Pit.

Charizard eventually returned Luigi and Ty back to the battle. Ty pulls out his tablet computer and begins typing.

Ty- It's a good think I left my secret weapon here in Smash City.

Suddenly, Ty's Shadow Bunyip appear and Ty jumped inside of it.

Fawful- What a big toy the Tasmanian tiger has.

Ty's Shadow Bunyip fired a laser beam and Fawful dodged. However, Fawful's ridicules hat separated from Fawful's head and was flying just above Fawful. But before it could return to Fawful's head, Luigi hit it with a green missile attack and smash it to the ground. Then Kirby inhaled the hat and swallowed it.

Fawful- Hey! That was Fawful's! You even bigger glutton than Yoshi! Fawful really mad now!

Then Fawful made these rainbow-colored wings appear on his back.

Mario- ****ing no! Tabuu taught you that attack!

Fawful- It might drain Fawful of almost all of Master Tabuu's power, but it be worth to take down ****heads! I have fury!

Then Fawful shot out a burst of energy from the rainbow-colored wing. Before that attack could reach them, Ty has his Shadow Bunyip fire another beam to try and push Fawful's attack back.

Ty- It's not as powerful as Tabuu's…but I don't know how long me Shadow Bunyip can hold this!

Ash- Let me help! Charizard!

Ash pulls out his Keystone and activates it.

Ash- Keystone, respond to my heart! Beyond evolution! Mega Evolve!

Then Charizard Mega Evolved into Mega Charizard.

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

Ash- Use blast burn to help Ty out!

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

Then Mega Charizard shot out its blast burn attack at Fawful's energy attack, helping to push Fawful's attack back, but not by much. Then Greninja transform into Ash-Greninja and threw its water shuriken at it as well. Same thing with Pikachu's electro ball attack.

Fawful- You think you can stop Master Tabuu's strongest attack like that? Fawful don't think so!

The energy rings began pushing back the laser from Ty's Shadow Bunyip and the attacks from Ash's Poke'mon. Suddenly, three items were thrown across the room and they hit Pit on the head.

Pit- Ouch! What the hell was that?!

Then Mario saw two red stars and a glowing hammer.

Luigi- Are those the red star power-up item?!

Mario- They are!

Kirby- And an item that can let me turn into one of my super abilities!

Mario and Luigi each ate a red star and transformed into Ultra Mario and Ultra Luigi. Meanwhile, Kirby inhaled the glowing hammer and transformed into Grand Hammer Kirby.

Grand Hammer Kirby- POYO!

Ultra Luigi- Yikes! That hammer is even bigger than Impa's giant sword!

Ultra Mario- Luigi, Kirby, Pit, while we still have a chance to win this!

Then Ultra Mario and Ultra Luigi each shot a white fireball at Fawful's energy attack Ty and Ash were trying to push back. Pit did the same thing with is ranged attack of his First Blade.

Fawful- Where did Mario's get red stars?! Red Stars supposed to be in Comet Observatory!

While Fawful was distracted, Grand Hammer Kirby charged his hammer to full power and swung it at Fawful from above. Fawful caught it, but without realizing that he also dropped the energy burst of doom from the rainbow-colored wings he created with Tabuu's power. It also meant there was nothing stopping all of those attacks he was pushing back from bombarding Fawful. Once all of those attacks hit Fawful, there was a mushroom cloud explosion. When the smoke cleared, Fawful was lying on the ground in a puddle of his own blood. All of the Fawful monsters completely vanished and power returned to Smash City as if Fawful never shut down the power. Then Fawful struggled to get up.

Ultra Mario- Give up, Fawful. There is nothing more you can do not.

Fawful managed to get on one of the transport panels.

Fawful- Fawful…don' think so…still one thing…Fawful…can do…

Computer voice- Returning to Mushroom Kingdom.

Then Fawful was transported out of Smash City and back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

(Back outside Peach's castle)

Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Sonic, Shantae, Tails, Rouge, and Toadsworth were still in the castle entrance gate when they saw the dimensional gate to Smash City open up again.

Tails- Someone's coming out of Smash City!

Shantae- Let's hope it's Mario and the others.

Then they saw Fawful come out of Smash City and he was still looking badly wounded. Fawful even almost fell to the ground.

Yoshi- Fawful!

Link- So that's the trickster Mario and Luigi told us about.

Sonic cracked his knuckles.

Sonic- Now we can so that douchebag what we think of his tricks!

Just then, Ultra Mario, Ultra Luigi, Grand Hammer Kirby, Ash, Ty (but not in his Shadow Gunyip), and Pit exited Smash City.

Donkey Kong- Mario! You and the others are ok!

Ultra Mario- But Fawful won't be soon!

Fawful- Actually…Fawful…have one trick left…

Then a black vortex appeared under Fawful and began sucking him in.

Fawful- …Fawful…just needed…to leave Smash City…Master Tabuu…couldn't open portals…in Smash City…

Right before Fawful was completely sucked into Subspace, he made one more maniacal laugh.

Fawful- I…have… **FURY!**

Then Fawful completely vanished in the vortex, but surprisingly, a videophone as thrown right out of it and landed by Ultra Mario's feet. Everyone knew what was gonna happen when Ultra Mario turned it on, but he did it anyway. Probably because Ultra Mario wanted to give the one who answered a piece of his mind. Eventually, Tabuu appeared on screen.

Tabuu- We really must stop this, but I guess it can't be helped.

Toadsworth- You monster! What have you done with the princess?!

Then Princess Peach, Dark Pit, Meta Knight, Shadow, Silver, and Blaze exited Smash City.

Toadsworth- **PRINCESS!**

Toadsworth rushed up Princess Peach and hugged her like there was no tomorrow.

Sonic- So that's where Shadow, Silver, and Blaze went.

Pit- But how did Pittoo and the others know about Princess Peach?

Dark Pit- Stop calling me that!

Meta Knight- Anyway, Palutena and Viridi sort of pieced it together and sent us to Smash City in advance. Please forgive us for not telling you, but we didn't want to alert Tabuu's followers.

Ultra Mario- You've lost again, Tabuu.

Tabuu- Do you really think that, Mario? Hehehe. If I were you, I'd tell Ty to check his computer.

Then Tabuu hangs up and the videophone falls apart.

Ultra Mario- That ****ing devil!

(An hour later in the foyer of Princess Peach's castle)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Ash, Sonic, Pit, and Shantae were standing by the dimensional gate to Smash City until Ty came out.

Mario- Well?

Ty- I got bad news, mate. The radar to detect Tabuu has been tampered with.

Mario- ****! Should've realized that's what Tabuu really wanted!

Ty- But there is a bright side. Not all the data was lost. I was able to salvage what I could of it and get it operational. It can still detect Tabuu and his followers…however, if Tabuu's followers are not using Tabuu's power, the radar will not detect them.

Ash- I guess the glass is half full.

Pit- Sure this means Tabuu can still surprise attack us, but it also means they can't use Tabuu's power right away, slowing down their operations greatly.

Mario- I guess that's one way to look at it, but what about the people we've invited for this event? I'm sure they're upset about what Bowser and Tabuu have done.

Then Princess Peach and Toadsworth opened the front door of the castle and a crowd of cheering could be heard outside.

Princess Peach- I wouldn't say that, Mario.

Toadsworth- On the contrary, the public is grateful for everything you've done. Saving them all twice in one day and making sure both attacks were casualty free.

Mario and the others looked outside and they saw the crowd cheering for them. And their friends, like Tails and Shazza, were in that crowd as well. Then Mario felt Sonic put his hand on Mario's shoulder.

Sonic- We might've lost something today, but it also looks like we've gained something as well.

Mario- Yeah. I guess you're right, Sonic.

Then Mario and the rest of the team went out to greet the cheering crowd. The radar might have been downgraded, but no one was fatally injured and Tabuu's forces were back in Subspace where they belong. They did know that this was not over and Tabuu would came again with another plain, but for now, Mario and the rest of the team have earned this day.

The End

Epilogue

(Subspace)

Fawful and the Pirate Master were waring bandages around their bodies like mummies and Fawful even broke his arm. They were both kneeling in front of Tabuu.

Fawful- Please forgive Fawful for failing! It not Fawful's fault!

Tabuu- Well, you didn't fail all of it. I still damaged that stupid radar. At least we got the primary objective done. However, now you'll have to keep the sample of my power off if you want to remain undetected. But let's discuss something else.

Then Tabuu points to a blueprint sitting on a nearby table.

Tabuu- I have a new plan to get my revenge on the Mario Brothers. Fawful, can you build that once your wounds have healed?

Fawful opened the blueprint and took a look at the plan.

Fawful- Fawful can build, but power source for this…Fawful not know how to get.

Tabuu- Fear not. I know of a group who might be willing to make a deal with me…a deadly group…


End file.
